Between Love and Hate
by Goki Henjin
Summary: Lyserg is obssesed with Hao, he hates him so much that he can't really hate him...when the obsession turns into something else like need...when Hao finds certain magic diary...What mystery involves the two shamans? Find out and read!COMPLETED! 0mfg!
1. Mixed Feelings

_UPDATE: I just realized what an awful amount of errors this story has, thus will correct them…or at least try…_

_EDIT: I started this like 7 years ago…so many things changed…but I'll leave this silly intro just cause the hell of it_

**oOo**

I don't own shaman king ¬¬; do you?

This is a yaoi story involving Hao and Lyserg, don't like, don't read, or if ya want to flame me, fine for me then ^_^ I'm crazy and sometimes insults can make my day XP!!

I dedicate this fic to my dearest friend: Opacho (Cheshire) ^_^thank you Opacho-chan for Everything!!!

**oOo**

**BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

_Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings_

"Years pass so fast, sometimes you don't even notice them, seconds are invisible to almost everybody, they are just whispers of time that are there, and at the same time aren´t... they're like my feelings. Yes, my feelings are disordered, almost always I'm feeling lonely and depressed, nobody with me, hatred takes my mind which takes me to you. Yes, you are the cause of my grief, you took my happiness away, you broke my heart in pieces, you threw me into a dark endless void, still you are the only reason for me to live. You are so important in my life now. I only care about you and nobody else, I always want to know what are you doing, I always want to follow your shadow, and I need to know you're there to feel okay. You are my reason to be, Hao Asakura"

The British boy closed his diary. He was all alone in his room; he always made sure his fairy friend was asleep before he wrote on his secret notebook. Lyserg sighed while holding the closed notebook in his hands. He didn't understand the urge to write such things, but one thing was certain: everything he wrote came from the deepest part of his heart, so deep he sometimes really didn't know he felt that. Lyserg stared at the cover of his diary, then he opened it and started reading some of the first pages:

"Today the rain is so strong; I feel I can't continue walking. My problems are like a tremendous storm that surrounds me, and I'm so vulnerable without any shelter, or company to aid me. In the midst of my pain, you, Asakura Hao, appear like the worst of my nightmares. I wish I could suffocate you with my own hands, to see your blood spilling my clothes, to hear your last breath...on the other hand, I want to embrace you, to protect you, to know you'll always be there, to know you'll never abandon me. Diary, I better stop writing today for I'm scaring myself with my writing."

Lyserg turned the page and continued reading: "I don't know if this is true, hope is not: I think Hao Asakura is my only reason to live now. Why am I saying such things? Here are some answers I came up with: He murdered my parents, this made me want to take revenge against him, after that,...what's next? To live alone? No way! So when I'm done with Hao, I won't have any reason to continue at least that's how I feel"

Lysergs's emerald eyes shone strangely, his life was so so complicated. "Hao Asakura, are you thinking about me?" finally the English boy asked to the stars, waiting for an answer.

oOo

The long haired shaman stared at the fire interestedly. He rested his head on his hand; a warm breeze came and stroked his hair gently. Hao closed his eyes, remembering that day, eight years ago, in the distant England. Hao was just six years old; he was already picking members for his group. The young shaman felt shamanic power from a mansion nearby, and headed to it. He found a married couple, and asked them to join his group, but they refused, so the kid just burned everything, killing both (the fact the man had threatened him with a gun did help though). He felt so disappointed everybody acted like that. Suddenly, a little boy entered, Hao was sure about one thing: he was their son. Lyserg reclaimed Hao for what he had done, and even tried to attack him... foolish! But Hao liked his bravery and seeing he was only a kid, he didn't harm the child.

"I should have taken him" he thought out loud "I'm sure he would had become a fine member"

Hao stared deeper at the fire, thinking on the English boy, about how lonely he how wrong he had done abandoning him in that place. "But is with the X-laws. heh, poor lad"

oOo

Lyserg placed his diary away, and prepared to sleep. He put his green pajamas on and threw himself heavily on his bed. He covered Morphin with his blanket because it was getting colder. Lyserg pulled out his diary from under his pillow and hugged it hardly. "You don't have any idea how much I hate you I can't really hate you". Lysergs's feeling were really a puzzle he himself wasn't able to solve yet. The person he despised most was the person he needed to know was all right.

"How ironic!" and said this, he closed his cute green eyes, trying to sleep at least for that night.

oOo

Hao Asakura lay back, crossing his hands behind his head. "What a day.I'm always bored, I wish something interesting happens someday" The long haired shaman closed his eyes slowly, before they were completely closed, he saw an image of Lyserg, but didn't pay attention since he was tired and sleepy already.

oOo

The sun greeted the cute British boy, he yawned loudly waking up his loyal fairy friend. "Oh good morning" greeted Lyserg with a warm smile. Morphin returned the smile and flew under the desk, bringing Lyserg his slippers. Lyserg put them on; he headed to the window, pulled the white curtains apart, and smelled the morning's fresh air. The blue sky looked wonderful illuminated by the sunlight. The birds were gathering on an oak to start their chorus. The city was starting to live as always. Lyserg dreamed someday he could wake up with Hao and greet this repetitive but beautiful sight, then he let a long sigh go " would never happen." then closed the window and headed to the bathroom.

Morphin prepared the bathtub with hot water and bubbles, Lyserg took off his clothes and sank slowly in the hot liquid. How he'd love to be with Hao! But at the same would try to kill him. "I better stop thinking nonsense!" he said, rubbing his arms with soap. "Oh Morphin could you hand me the shampoo, please?" The little fairy grabbed the bottle with difficulty and finally poured some shampoo on her master's hair. Lyserg finally finished rinsing his green hair, covered himself in a towel and threw himself heavily on the couch.

"Oh, today I got to go shopping with Marco, though it gets so boring sometimes." The English boy dressed with his X-laws uniform and left his room, after hiding his secret diary.

oOo

Hao bathed himself on a hot water spring in a cave hidden in the mountains. He poured a mixture of herbs on his hair (that was the secret formula for his well-groomed hair) and expanded it all over. "It's so relaxing.a hot bath in the morning" Hao said to himself, when done, he came out of the water and dried himself under the sun. "Yes, so relaxing."

The powerful shaman put on his clothes and decided to take a walk across the spoiled city, to decide which departmental store or mall he would destroy first(he was that bored...) . "Mmm. that shopping store at the mall for that's the most annoying of all" said this, the long haired shaman summoned his spirit and they parted to the city.

oOo

"Marco, wait for me!" said a panting Lyserg running awkwardly after the blonde X-law.

"What a slow wimp! Hurry up! Our princess is starving! And she wants some new clothes too!"

"You don't need to go so fast" continued Lyserg, trying to recover his breath. Marco shot a furious glance to the boy, Lyserg was scared and stopped walking "Marco-sama" he was barely able to say.

"Were you trying to say our princess doesn't deserve the best?"

"No Marco-sama, forgive my weakness and selfish thoughts" apologized the emerald eyed boy.

Marco stared at Lyserg. He watched Lyserg from head to toe, steadily, Lyserg felt uncomfortable. "Ok... after all only our princess is flawless" and continued his rush into the store.

Lyserg pulled the shopping cart while Marco stuffed many things in it, he thought it may burst. After a while the cart was so heavy as the maiden's iron cage (box whatever) Lyserg thought his wits were going out from his body. When they arrived to the counter, Marco took out a great amount of money, the boy just observed in awe. After shopping, they walked silently through the mall, Marco eating an ice cream and the British boy carrying all the stuff. "Oh wow! Look at that gun! Hey Lyserg stay here, while I go and check out that baby!" Marco rushed into the hunter's store while Lyserg sat clumsily and started counting the infinite lights on the ceiling.

Suddenly, someone caught his eyes. Yes it was HIM. His worst nightmare, that dirty, soulless demon... that bittersweet dream.

oOo

Hao walked through the people calmly. He looked at all that human mess. "When I build my kingdom, this will sure end." Hao finally stood in front of the hunter's store. "Should I...or should I wait? Mmm what a foolish decision! After all I'll burn all this garbage." Hao raised his hand slowly, he was about to summon his fire spirit and burn the sucking store.

"STOP!" screamed Lyserg holding Hao's hand. Hao turned his head a bit surprised; he didn't expect anyone to stop him.

"You? What the hell are you doing here?" asked the strongest shaman in amusement.

"Of course stopping you, Hao Asakura! I'll kill you with my own hands I swear!"

Hao frowned and pulled Lyserg, the britsh boy fell on the floor with a thud. "No, Stop!"

Too late. In less than ten seconds, the store was surrounded by flames. All the people started running out of the mall in a fuss, screaming and stumbling over each other. Lyserg watched in horror as Hao headed slowly to him.

"How could you stop me anyways" he said smiling. Lyserg lowered his face, he felt so vulnerable. Hao stared at him; he grabbed Lyserg by his back and helped him get on his feet. Lyserg was shocked with this, his face turned red and hot; he couldn't believe what Hao was doing. "Now calm down."

"Don't you touch me again!" shot Lyserg pushing Hao harshly away. "Uh, what's wrong? Are you still holding a grudge at me for that incident? Heh, don 't be pathetic"

Lyserg threw himself over Hao "SHUT UP!" and tried to hit him, but the clever shaman evaded Lysergs's punch, but fell under Lyserg. Lyserg blushed when he realized he was over Hao. their faces so close, he was breathing the same air as his arch enemy, their lips were almost touching, and Hao's eyes darker than ever looked so deep. The two shamans stayed like that for some time, nobody watching them thanks to the burning flames on the surroundings.

Hao got lost in Lysergs's emerald eyes, they shone like stars, and his cheeks were pinkish, which made Lyserg look so cute. He smelled so fresh and his body over him felt warmer than fire itself.a different sensation. Hao placed his hands gently on Lysergs's chest, and pushed him softly off him. Lyserg stood up, reluctantly, the next minute they remained watching themselves in silence, until Marco came running and screaming from the store still on fire.

"Waah! My uniform! It's all burned!" Marco shoved the ashes off his white coat, then his blue eyes set on Hao. "You little bastard! You caused this didn't you? Wait until our princess punishes you."

"Shut up, that girl can't even scratch me." defended Hao, then turned his dark eyes on Lyserg. Lysergs's hands started shaking, he himself wasn't sure why. Hao noticed this, he was confused as well, and Lyserg looked so tender and cute all of a sudden.

The long haired shaman walked near Lyserg and cupped his hands around Lysergs's. Lyserg blushed again, his ears were burning, he couldn't believe Hao was actually touching his hands, but the next thing he couldn't believe, was that Hao pressed his lips with Lysergs's. Marco watched in horror, had Lyserg betrayed the X-laws? Lyserg closed his eyes accepting Hao, but the kiss didn't last long. After three or four seconds Hao left Lyserg and disappeared in flames.

oOo

End of chapter 1, changed some details here and there….


	2. Reminiscence

UPDATE: Chapter two is corrected I believe…not as much as I would like to, but I just can't change the whole thing...there is a sex scene here, don't like? Skip or if you despise boy x boy sex scenes….close it…though it wouldn't make sense you're reading this, would it? Unless for flaming, of course, which I don't really care :/

Anyways, thanks for reading!

**oOo**

**Chapter 2 : Reminiscence**

Marco pulled Lyserg by his wrist hardly behind him. "You little traitor!" he scolded, the poor Lyserg could barely keep up with the blonde's step, he collapsed panting heavily. "Please…Marco…I can't continue…and… I…it wasn't my fault…"

"Shut up already!" screamed Marco, slapping the British boy. Lyserg placed his hand on his red cheek and rubbed it "Please Marco, I didn't do anything on purpose…that was…was only…" tears flooded from Lysergs's eyes like cascades. Marco watched coldly at the crying boy. "Oh don't worry, my Lyserg, but if you betray me again…you'll be punished as well" Marco placed his arm around Lyserg, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to him. "Remember you are only mine" he whispered to Lysergs's ear, then licked it and finally bit it. Lyserg gave a short shriek, but was quieted down by his companion's kiss.

oOo

Hao sat on the park in front of the mall. He grabbed a stone and threw it to a lake; this went jumping and jumping and jumping, until it was out of view. The boy stared at the lake, and saw Lyserg again. "I must be…crazy, but this grass reminds me of his eyes, the leaves of the trees remind me of his hair…and his warmth…I can still feel it in my heart." Hao shook his head "What am I thinking about? I killed his parents deliberately, the kid hates me…maybe it was just an impulse…yes that's it: a simple impulse. Hao walked around the lake until he reached a flower field. He sat slowly between the flowers, watching not to kill anyone of those. The field was full of roses and dandelions. The roses shone beautifully with the sunlight and the dandelion's petals flew everywhere under that blue sky.

The shaman breathed deep and finally sighed, he didn't want to accept it, but it was true: he was in love with the boy who he murdered his parents. Why and how that happened? He himself hadn't discovered the answer yet. "Maybe it's because…because…I have no good reason, damn me, damn him too…" The boy sighed again, knowing that love wouldn't work out…no way it could work…it would just be a summer love, if there was something. But still it was love, wasn't it? Hao stood up and walked around, he looked at the wrecked city, made by useless humans, all the noise, the cars honking, the people talking by that strange black thing called cell phone, and the mobs of people bumping into other mobs. "I'll restore this place…like that day when it was beautiful…I'll surely become shaman king" he said to himself. Some kids were watching him; they thought it was a stupid guy talking with some invisible friend. "Go get a life!" one of the lads screamed to Hao between laughs.

Hao just ignored the stupid little human and made his way through the nearest corner, then disappeared in flames. The flames took him to England, Hao didn't know why, but unconsciously he wished to go there. The shaman walked aimlessly for quite a while, before he reached a beautiful mansion: Lysergs's mansion. Hao approached it slowly, he then placed his hand on the door softly, and remembered that moment again. It was so clear, as if it had happened yesterday. The flames covering all the place, and Lyserg shocked, crying and scared, but he didn't bother to finish the boy, after all it was just a kid that will not cause any trouble to him. Or at least that was what he had thought back then. Now he felt certain emotion for that boy.

Hao pushed the door insecurely; it opened with a loud screech. Everything was left as that day, except there were no corpses on the floor. Hao walked slowly in the abandoned mansion, each step echoed with the dusty walls, the floor was filled with ashes and the curtains blocked any entrance of light. The long haired shaman spotted the stairs; he decided to check out the second floor, the stair's rail was almost falling, so Hao went up cautiously. He found several doors, the one nearest him was half opened and it could be seen some shelves and many books piled neatly on them. A computer was over the dusty desk and a photo hung from the wall. The photo showed the English boy smiling somewhere in a beach.

Hao continued his way to the second door. He opened it to find the restroom and bathroom. It was an enormous Jacuzzi, and the bathroom was real fancy, but dusty too. Hao headed for the third door. The door was tightly shut, so he forced it until it broke. It was the Diethels' room. The bed was enormous and it looked so comfy, Hao couldn't resist and he dropped his body on it, it had been long since he had rested in such a comfy bed. "They sure had money" he thought and started rolling over the bed as a six-year old boy, why? Well, he just felt like doing that. Finally he reached the bed's other edge and found the opened dresser; many clothes were neatly arranged there. The curious shaman now walked where the dressing table was, a jewel box was outstanding, it was half opened, and inside many collars, rings and bracelets, all made of pure gold and diamonds. Next to it, another photo of Lyserg was placed, now the boy was smiling for it was his fifth anniversary, he was hugging a huge present, this touched Hao's heart, Lyserg looked incredibly cute, Hao decided to keep the photo for himself.

He left Lysergs's parents room and finally reached the last door: Lysergs's room. Hao entered the room timidly, a small bed received him, it was covered with a blue sheet with many yellow stars all over it. Many plushies were piled on the bed; a little desk rested next the bed, on the desk a notebook which read "My diare"

Hao smiled tenderly, it was Lysergs's diary, it was closed with a small lock, Hao broke it easily and opened the diary.

The first page read:

"Hi my diare! Since I am fiv years ol now, my papa gave you to me! Now you'll b my frend, and I wil tel you all my secrets!"

The black-eyed shaman turned the pages; he stopped on one page almost at the end of the notebook:

"Dear diare:

I am almost six years old now! My father gave me a fairy spirit! She is so cute, but I don't know how to get her out of the cage…my papa says to use my powers…I'll try it tomorrow"

Hao continued reading on the other page:

"Dear diare:

Bingo! I think I know where the key is! According to my powers, it is in the Big Ben, tomorrow I'll search more to make sure it is really there."

Hao reached the last page, it was blank and wrinkled, the shaman noticed it was wet before, maybe because of Lysergs's sadness he wasn't able to write anything, instead he wrote his diary in tears. Hao hugged the diary tight, he could feel Lysergs's sadness through it, it made him sad.

"Lyserg..." he whispered.

oOo

_**(Warning for lemon part, don't like?, skip then)**_

"Marco, please slow down" whispered Lyserg, his face all wet with sweat and Marco's seed. "It hurts!"

"You should be accustomed by now baby" said Marco, sticking his manhood in and out of Lyserg. Lyserg moaned from pain and pleasure. It had been one month since Lyserg had accepted to be Marco's lover. He felt so attracted to the blonde man that he couldn't resist, but now Marco was not that kind, he was harsh and impatient. Lyserg screamed from pain this motivated the blonde lover to continue faster than ever. He carried Lyserg and moved him up and down, the boy could only moan. Suddenly Marco's cell phone rang.

He ignored it firstly, but it didn't stop ringing, so the blonde gave in and answered it.

"Marco speaking"

"Marco, our princess wants to see you"

"Is it really necessary? I'm a bit busy here…Meanne"

"Geez, don't question our iron damsel and come now!"

"But…"

Meanne hung the phone before Marco could answer back. "Oh. That Marco, I wonder what he is doing?"

"Sorry Lyserg, gotta go now, see you later" Marco cleaned himself and dressed quickly, dashing out of the room.

Lyserg lay naked in the bed, tears flooding from his green eyes, he swallowed hard. "Did I make a wise decision? Marco…do you really love me?"

oOo

Hao left the house after a while; he closed the door behind him with a thud. The long haired beauty walked across the streets, he was minding his own business, lost in his mind. He arrived unintentionally to the so called giant clock which distinguished England: the Big Ben. Hao remembered this was the place were Lyserg had found the key to Morphin's cage, in his sixth anniversary. A gust of window stroke Hao's face, he heard Lysergs's laugh in the cold air, the laugh of triumph, for freeing his spirit.

"I must get out of here…" Hao said to himself, and returned to Japan with his fire spirit.

oOo

It was already night. Lyserg was writing in his actual diary the experiences he had had that day.

"My heart is confused, you are like a volcano to me, dangerous but hot; like a tiger, wild but beautiful, and like the wind, you come and go. Now I ask myself what does love really means for me. Is it a game? Is it something false? Is it more than a kiss? Or the greatest experience of all? I wonder if someday I'll discover it"

The British boy closed his notebook and as always hid it under the pillow, and went to bed, still thinking about Hao's kiss. He closed his eyes, and hugged softly his fairy friend.

oOo

Hao returned to the house he was staying, it was an abandoned cottage in the mountains, the bed wasn't as comfy as the mansion's one, but it was something after all. His little friend, Opacho, was loyally waiting for his lord, sitting on the bed.

"Hao-sama!" greeted the little boy hugging his master.

"Hi, Opacho, I'm ok, don't you worry for me"

The little boy smiled tenderly to his lord. "I know Hao-sama, but I missed you a lot"

"It's ok now, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" invited the bigger shaman.

Opacho's eyes illuminated. "Really?"

"Really"

"Yay!"

Hao hugged his little ally, and covered him tenderly with the sheet. "Good night, Opacho" he whispered to the already asleep boy.

oOo

Marco opened the door to Lysergs's room slowly. He approached the English boy cautiously, without doing any sound. Lyserg was sleeping peacefully, his fairy hugging him. The blonde made his way through the blanket, until he reached Lysergs's face and planted a kiss on his tender lips. The emerald eyed boy woke up surprised.

"What? Oh Marco, don't scare me like that please"

Marco smiled provocatively; he then passed his arm around Lyserg, and brought him closer to him. "Do you love me, Lyserg?

"Of course I do, Marco, but it's too late right now…"

"But do you really love me" persisted the blue eyed man.

Lyserg smiled tenderly and kissed Marco's lips gently, eliminating the man's doubts. "Really"

Marco stuck his tongue in Lysergs's mouth, and kissed him hungrily. Lyserg blushed and squeezed his eyes closed tightly. He didn't like when Marco kissed him like that, because next it was followed by some brutal sex from his lover. But Marco didn't do anything; he rose up and left, closing the door slowly behind him.

Lyserg sighed silently. "Uf, that was close" and continued with his dream.

oOo

Hao read the entire diary, from beginning to end, he then watched the photo of the boy who hated him so much…but who didn't rejected one of his kisses.

"I hope he had rejected me" the boy thought out loud. "Why did he let me kiss him…I'm sure it would have been better if everything stayed like it was before…" Hao stared at the photo and at Lysergs's eyes. They were so vivid, his two emerald eyes shining in the picture, and a pure, innocent smile running from ear to ear. His eyes showed happiness and comfort, nowadays those eyes lacked of joy, since the boy lost his parents. Hao sat down on a rock and continued staring at that photo which he held. He rubbed his thumb over Lysergs's face in the photo, and smiled. "So pretty...like an angel" he whispered softly, the wind carried that whisper through the sky… until it was delivered to the remittent.

oOo

Lyserg passed his hand softly through Morphin's pink hair; the little fairy just smiled unconsciously and hugged her little yellow pillow tighter. The emerald eyed boy couldn't sleep even if he tried with all his might; he pulled the covers off and sat on the bed. The window was wide open and a gust of wind made its way through the British's room. The wind was chilly enough to make Lyserg tremble, but strangely, he heard a strange murmur in the wind, a murmur that seemed to warm him up in the middle of the coldness. Lyserg breathed in the wind and exhaled a high sigh, he felt the warmness of the whisper in his heart, even tough he wasn't able to puzzle out what it said or meant.

"Was what that?" he asked the fading wind. "Wait" the cute boy just stared at the window, waiting for an answer he knew would never come.

oOo

Marco sat silently in front of an oak desk, a black lamp lighted the spot were the X-law was working. He was designing the plans for the portal of Babylon, the ultimate weapon for destroying Hao and his allies, he was checking the way to lure Hao into it, of course, and the most natural conclusion was by kidnapping Yoh. Marco yawned loudly, stretching his arms; he felt so tired and decided to go to sleep. The man crept to Lysergs's room again, this time he found Lyserg sticking his head out the opened window. "Hey" he said, scaring Lyserg to the point he almost fell from the window, but Marco hold his pajama before he went down. "Ah Marco-sama! I didn't know you where here" said a panting Lyserg, recovering from the fright. Marco smiled tenderly, the British blushed, "Oh my cutie, what where you doing? I came to give you a good night kissy…" Marco bent slowly and planted a little kiss on Lysergs's forehead, Lyserg blushed, he loved when the blonde treated him gently, that was rare.

Marco put Lyserg to bed and covered him with the blanket, then he left the room, and closed the door slowly. Lyserg smiled and slept immediately, forgetting that whisper in the wind.. . at least for that night.

oOo

Hao tried to sleep that night; he finally slept when his little ally hugged him, since his small body was warm enough to relax the confused shaman. He suddenly opened his eyes and found himself again in the old mansion, sitting on the sofa in the first hall. Mr. Diethel entered the house; he was holding a black portfolio in his right hand and with the other a cigarette.

"I'm back!" he announced, and some steps were heard from the second floor. Hao turned to see the little Lyserg ran to his father's arms, a wide smile covering his face.

"Daddy, daddy! Welcome home!" greeted the boy.

The man dropped the cigarette and the portfolio and used both hands to hug his little son and kissed his pink cheek.

"How's my little man? Did you behave well today?"

"Yeah! I helped mama bake a cake" responded the boy excitedly.

"That's true, honey, our boy is an expert cook." interrupted a beautiful woman entering the hall also wearing a smile on her face.

"Oh I see…ok Lyserg, tomorrow I'll take you to a picnic with mom"

"Really? Oh really? Are you spending this Saturday with me and mama?"

"Yes my boy, so get prepared"

The emerald-eyed boy ran quickly upstairs, to get his things prepared for tomorrow…but Hao was staring the entire scene in awe.

"What the hell is happening here?" he asked but nobody put any attention to him, in fact it seemed nobody was able to see him. Hao stood up and placed his hand on Mr. Diethel's shoulder, but he trespassed him.

"Oh goddamit! I became a spirit!"

"Darling, it seems a ghost is here" warned the man to his wife "I just felt a presence"

"Ok, but don't tell any of this to our son, he'll get scared" pointed the woman, who didn't look scared at all.

Hao ran upstairs and dashed into Lysergs's room. The little boy was writing the fifth page of his diary; he was very happy, it made Hao smile. Hao embraced the boy; Lyserg didn't even notice the hug and just continued with his writing.

The young shaman opened his eyes, it was just a dream, he was sure that couldn't be real, it was so strange and out of context to be real, but still it was ok…to be with him, with the emerald-eyed boy that accepted his unexpected kiss.

oOo

End of chapter two


	3. Ègarè Feè

Here comes the insanity of goki again, no lemon on this chapter, sorry pervert freaks like me , please don't take this as an insult, im just referring to pervert freaks like me if you are not a pervert freak like me , then this doesn't go for you ok? Oh yes title is in French ^_^ im such a clown ain't I? if you don't know French, is ok I don't either XD!! I just used the translator In Microsoft word hehehe!!! The title in English= stray fairy (just like in Majora's mask XD!) ************************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Égaré feé  
  
"So the plan is?" asked the blonde x-law woman.  
  
"My idea, in order to lure Hao into the Babylon portal is that we need bait, and who is any better than his twin, Yoh Asakura" proposed Marco proudly.  
  
The X-laws were having a meeting in an abandoned church near their mansion, they made sure anyone was around, the church was well hidden within the deep forest...so was their mansion. They were sitting in the church's hall, the light was dimly lit and only quiet whispers could be heard.  
  
"Marco that's a great idea of yours" praised the iron damsel from inside her shelter.  
  
"Isn't it?" responded the blue-eyed X-law, he held in his right hand a pencil, and with help of his comrades they designed the perfect plan for exterminating Hao Asakura once and for all. *********************************************************************  
  
Lyserg opened his eyes slowly; the birds´ singing gave him the first "Good morning" of the day. He sat awkwardly on his bed and stretched his arms lazily. "Auuuum. ohayo gozaimasu!" he greeted as always his fairy friend, but alas, she was absent.  
  
"Morphin? Morphin! Where are you?" the British boy roamed through the blankets, but there wasn't any sign of the little fairy. He quickly jumped from the bed, he searched in the drawer and in the bathroom, but he just found emptiness in those places after all.  
  
Lyserg sighed, trying to relax himself. "She'll be back.I'm sure she'll return in no time" He put on his slippers and ran downstairs, hoping to find the X-laws having breakfast. Lyserg arrived to the dinning room; it was an enormous room with a big table for at least 20 persons. The chairs had some silk red cushions and their wood was made of expensive mahogany. A great gold and silver X rested in the center of the table as an important ornament and slogan, but the room was totally empty.  
  
"Marco? Meane? Ms. Jeanne?" asked Lyserg, his question ricocheted with the white walls of the room and was delivered to himself. The English boy returned upstairs to his room, he took his uniform from the drawer and dressed as fast as he could. When he was done, he dashed out of the mansion, hoping to find someone, anyone, especially Morphin. *****************************************************************  
  
Hao Asakura rubbed his skin with hot water from the spring he was bathing in. He couldn't stop thinking on the greatest mistake he had committed when he left Lyserg there..but most of all because he killed the boy's parents.  
  
"What the heck am I thinking? I'm supposed to punish everyone who doesn't support me..I shouldn't be feeling guilty..No way! I'm not guilty..It's just.It was just.something that had to happen anyway" the red-haired shaman quarreled with himself.  
  
Hao finally finished his morning bath and dried himself up. He put on his clothes and decided to return where his allies were resting. The boy fought with his mind all the way back, and after all couldn't reach any conclusion that made any sense. He didn't want to accept he was feeling something new he had never felt, a warm and wonderful new feeling which was sprouting from the deepest part of his heart. He sat down near Opacho, his little ally was still sleeping, quietly and peacefully. Hao smiled and covered the little boy with his robe, and went to the other edge of the room where he couldn't bother the tiny angel. He sat on the floor and took out the diary and Lysergs's photo. He loved looking at that captured moment where Lyserg showed infinite happiness, and reading the bad written but cute diary.  
  
Hao started reading the diary again, he went over and over the first pages, where Lyserg had just became five years old, when he turned the page, he found himself in a strange place: it was a giant weird place, many people, especially children ran through the place, laughing with round, colorful floating balloons tied with a string, plushies and candies. Many weird machines were filled with people, even if the humans screamed it seemed they were enjoying the ride.  
  
"Yes, this must be a so called amusement park, were humans come to waste their miserable life." concluded Hao, little did he know he was on the first cart of the biggest rollercoaster of the place, and the cart was going higher and higher and higher.  
  
"I´m scared" complained the kid sat next to Hao.  
  
"Oh shut up huma.Lyserg?" Hao looked amazed at the little boy who clutched his hands tighter on the safety bar of the cart.  
  
"Oh why did I have to accept riding this rollercoaster?" complained the boy again, this time shutting his eyes tightly, Hao raised an eyebrow and looked down, just to find himself at at least 70 mts. up from the floor.  
  
"What the heck?! What is this thing?! I can't take off this strange belt!"  
  
"Of course you can't! is the safety belt, without it you will die" responded chibi Lyserg looking at Hao strangely.  
  
Hao was astonished that Lyserg could actually see him, was it true? Did he really return to the past? Was he really sitting next to the kid who lost his parents thanks to him?  
  
"Huh? You can see me?" asked Hao surprised pointing at himself.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? But I remember I climb this cart alone...anyway I'm better with you by my side, I don't want to be alone...never" the green- eyed kid placed his little hand on Hao's, he then dedicated a smile to the stranger sitting next to him, he felt protected with him, the kid wasn't sure why.  
  
Hao's cold heart immediately melted with that innocent smile, he returned the smile, he felt the need to protect that boy, to always be with him and made sure he was alright.  
  
"I want to be with you too..." answered the shaman but was interrupted by the feeling he was falling at a great speed, Hao felt his stomach went up and his hair flew behind him, he felt they were going to end stamped on the pavement, but he was no more scared than the British boy by his side, who was screaming as like he was about to die.  
  
The cart stopped suddenly, almost sending the boy and the teen flying to the other side of the park, the little kid opened his eyes slowly and timidly.  
  
"Is it over?" he asked his companion, but instead he found a ball of hair next to him, without moving. Hao shoved his hair from his face after he recovered from the shock, and turned to see the boy "What was that?"  
  
The English kid laughed hysterically at his astonished friend and at his hair which was all tousled. Hao stared a while at the laughing kid, then he smiled and laughed also, not knowing why, just to laugh with him, to make him feel it was ok.  
  
"You are funny, and a good person too, I hope we can become very good friends" continued the little Lyserg, smiling to the teen, who started vanishing until he disappeared.  
  
"Huh? Where did he go? Was he a ghost?...even if you were a ghost...I still want to be your friend..." *****************************************************************  
  
Hao opened his eyes and found himself back at the room where his allies were.  
  
"Again."he whispered, staring at the notebook, but he was more surprised when he read the title of the page in the diary:  
  
-My experience in the amusement park with my ghost friend- Dear diarie: What a strange day! Papa took me to the amusement park, there I found a school partner who challenged me to ride the "Kamikaze" the biggest roller coaster of the park. I said yes, but up there I was very afraid I almost cried, but thanks to my ghost friend, I kept all the courage and bear all the ride without any tear! I hope to see him again soon..."  
  
Hao closed the notebook immediately. "What am I doing? Did I really change Lysergs's past? No way! How could that be? I better take a rest and then check the diary...I'm sure everything will be normal" the young shaman walked to the nearest bed and threw himself heavily, closing his eyes, falling asleep immediately. *************************************************************************  
  
Lyserg panted heavily as he ran through the deep woods, he could hear his heart beating strongly, but the British boy refused to stop.  
  
"Morphin! Morphin were are you?! Please answer me!" Lyserg called out at the top of his lungs, but there was still no sign of his partner spirit. Lyserg finally arrived to a strange abandoned building covered by bindweeds and mud, its roof was made of ancient bricks, and a creepy cross rested on the tallest part of the ceiling, the windows were broken and dirty, pieces of sharp glass were scattered all over the place, and some voices could be heard from inside the church.  
  
Lyserg approached cautiously to the building, he could hear the cracking, dried leafs under his feet, he could feel the chilly breeze climb through his back and he could feel his heart beating quickly and his deep breathing. The British boy nervously reached the gigantic door, he cautiously took the rusty winch turned it and pushed slowly... **********************************************************************  
  
Marco turned to see who had just interrupted the important meeting, and found his cute koibito, entering the church, when the boy saw Marco a smile appeared in his face, he ran to where the man was joyfully and hugged him. "Marco-san! I was so worried!"  
  
Marco's heart was moved by this act, he returned the hug to his young lover and stroke his hair gently with his right hand.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll never abandon you, my dear Lyserg"  
  
"Oh poor Lyserg-chan, were you scared?" asked Meane tenderly  
  
"No time for family reunion, we are on an important meeting, Marco, Meane and this goes for you also, Lyserg" scolded the iron damsel from her shelter.  
  
"Gomenasai, oh by the way, haven't any of you seen Morphin?"  
  
"Ah I remember I saw her flew into the forest in the morning" answered Meane looking out the window "But I don't know where she went"  
  
"In the forest? How much time has passed since she went away?"  
  
"Um... like two hours ago...I guess..."  
  
"I need to find her, I'm worried sick for her!" insisted Lyserg, looking at the blonde woman with his big shiny green eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she is ok, don't worry, we women are strong enough to take care of ourselves!" Meane winked to the boy in ordered to make him feel better.  
  
Lyserg forced a smile, though he wasn't satisfied with the information he got. The English boy nodded and sat down looking through the broken window, hoping to see his partner fairy again.  
  
Marco noticed the boy's unease and placed his hand on Lysergs's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, my tenshi, we'll find her soon" Marco whispered.  
  
Lyserg leaned his head on Marco's chest and sighed "I hope so" ********************************************************************  
  
A little pink fairy wandered in a camp of flowers deep within the forest. Morphin needed to rest on a flower field at least once every five years so she could get more natural spiritual power from the flowers without harming them. The little fairy did this for his master's sake, she knew Lyserg must be worried about her, but she also wanted to surprise him with her new abilities.  
  
A strange creature watched her from under the flowers, it moved silently to where the spirit was resting. When it was close enough, the intruder snatch the fairy from the sunflower in where she was sat. Morphin didn't expect anything of this, so she wasn't able to defend herself. She screamed, and tried to fight, but it was useless, since the creature managed to put her to sleep. ******************************************************************** Hao yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes vigorously, he found himself in the usual bed he was spending, just Opacho was absent this time. He remembered the weird event that had happened a while ago and searched frantically for the diary, trying to convince himself he was hallucinating, but there he found the page of -My experience in the amusement park with my ghost friend- .  
  
"I am getting nuts, I'll go for a walk" Hao stood up and tied his hair in a ponytail with a small strand of string he got from his robe. He didn't want to wear his heavy shoes so he decided to let them back. "Opacho, where are you?" called the teen shaman  
  
"Hao-sama! I was making breakfast for you!" greeted the little kid and showed a weird vegetable soup to his master.  
  
"Yummy, it looks great! But it seems a bit hot, I'll go for a walk and when I return, I'll have my portion, ok?"  
  
Opacho nodded "Hai, I'll be waiting for Hao-sama!"  
  
Hao smiled and walked barefoot out of the old cottage his crew was staying in, it was over a high cliff, Hao reached the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the beautiful immense forest below. Hao jumped from the cliff and after some while he landed safely on a flower field in the forest. He could see sunflowers all over the place, birds singing on the tree branches and far away a strange creature running away.  
  
It was short, as Manta's size approximately, it was wearing some brown huge shoes made of old cloth. Its skin was red and he wore a brown robe with a thick belt which had a huge buckle made of pure gold, its eyes were as yellow as the buckle, his arms were adorned with golden bracelets, its ears were as large as 30 centimeters, in his right hand he held a crystal rod and in his left a little pink light. It also had a long, fluffy tail which shook graciously.  
  
Hao's eyes shone like diamonds and a wide smile appeared on his face. "Could that be, by chance, a lava imp? Of course it is! Wow! Unbelievable it's been 1000 years since I saw one of those!" Hao ran after the imp, he felt very happy and excited to see a mythical creature alive in that forest, he ran and ran until the imp stopped and turned to face him. It had a fox´s snout and it showed his sharp fangs in order to scare the boy away or to attack him.  
  
"Hey take it easy, I won't hurt you" said Hao raising his arms like showing he wasn't armed or anything.  
  
The lava imp stared at him and raised an eyebrow "Stupid human, what business do you have with me?"  
  
"First of all I'd like you to know im not a damned human, second why are you in a forest if you are a lava imp?"  
  
"Oh I see you are not a human! I'm amazed you can hear me! Humans cant, what are you?" the imp walked closer to Hao in order to smell him. "Incredible! A shaman! I thought nowadays shamans didn't exist, and you have such a familiar scent! A thousand years ago I met a cool onmyôji, who smelled just like you, but he was like 21 or 22, and when I see you I only see a kid of between 13 and 14 years, so..."  
  
"Wait a second! You mean, by any chance, are you Kamakui?"  
  
"Oh that's my name, and you are?"  
  
"I'm the onmyôji you met a long time ago, this is my third reincarnation"  
  
Kamakui's eyes grew shiny, he threw himself over Hao and hugged him "Oh Hao Asakura ain't you? I'm so happy to meet you again old buddy!"  
  
"Yes me too, but you are shocking me!"  
  
Kamakui let go of the young shaman who fell to the ground grasping air. "Sorry" said the lava imp.  
  
"By the way Kamakui, what is that pink light you have there?"  
  
"This? Oh it's a wandering fairy I found" Kamakui opened his claws to reveal a pink fairy resting unconscious on the red hand.  
  
"That is...Morphin!" *************************************************************************  
  
Chapter three done, yay ^_^!! How was it? Please r&r!! Go into goki´s insane world!!! I got a scanner, im thinking of giving more life to my fics and make doujinshis of them, well just if public wants, cause I don't draw very good as many friends I have! But anyways, I'll try, I just want to draw Kamakui right now, I invented him! Finally something originally mine! Well any ideas, commentaries, flames? Just post them in your review! =) 


	4. Coincidence or Fate?

Hellooo there my friends XD! The roach has brought chapter four to you! Ah yes, I hired the peeps for Hao XD! But he managed to escape! Sorry fangirls, we'll catch him later.  
  
Chapter 4: Coincidence or fate?  
  
"Where is Hao-sama?" asked Lakis to the little boy sitting patiently on the table.  
  
"Opacho is waiting for Hao-sama, he went for a walk" said the boy, swinging his feet friskily, since both legs hang from the tall chair he was sitting on.  
  
Lakis sat down on the chair next to the little kid "How long did he go away?"  
  
"Mmm like forty minutes ago."  
  
"Nicrome came to see him; he brought news about Yoh Asakura and his comrades"  
  
"He'll have to wait like Opacho" responded Opacho with a smile.  
  
"Ok then, tell him that, I gotta go now, see you lil´guy" Lakis stroke Opacho's hair playfully, then he made his way out. ************************************************************************  
  
Lyserg walked once again through the thick green forest calling his ally's name out loud, just his own echo answering back. The British fell to his knees in frustration; he felt he wanted to throw up due to the stress of the situation.  
  
"I cant give up yet" he reminded himself "I gotta continue, I need to find you, Morphin" the boy struggled to get on his feet again and kept walking deeper and deeper until he was completely lost. The singing birds of the morning had disappeared, leaving behind black, ugly ravens which looked at Lyserg curiously and warily. The boy noticed it was getting dark; the view of the green grass and the trees began fading slowly until it was pitch black.  
  
"Morphin? Marco?" the boy asked to nobody but the darkness surrounding him. A growl was heard from some bushes behind the teen, it was breathing heavily.and it seemed hungry, without keeping its two big eyes from the cute green eyed boy who was now worried for his own life. Lyserg stepped back quietly, the creature stepped forward roughly. Lyserg now started running with all his forces, so the creature did.  
  
"Help! Somebody! Please help!" Lyserg cried at the top of his lungs, but alas it was useless since he was in the forest's heart, so far from the church or the mansion.  
  
The creature growled angrily at his running prey, its claws made a sharp sound each time they reached the floor and it breathed hard and heavily. Lyserg was now panting, drops of sweat rolled down his forehead, he felt as his lungs would burst anytime or else his heart will explode in thousands of pieces, he tried to ask for help once more, but his scream transformed into a low whisper.  
  
"H...elp...me...please...somebody" said this, Lyserg collapsed and fainted immediately... *************************************************************************  
  
"So you know that fairy?" asked Kamakui to the shaman at his side.  
  
"Didn't you hear something?" asked Hao holding his chin with his thumb and index finger.  
  
"Mmmm maybe it was Tornenora" responded the lava imp  
  
"Tornenora? And who is that?"  
  
"Erm... he is a forest spirit, he can transform in any creature that habits in the woods, and lately I've seen some of them wandering around here."  
  
"Oh ok, a forest spirit! I'd like to meet him!"  
  
"They can be very kind and friendly, but when they are in a bad mood, you should be scared of them"  
  
"Scared? They can't do me anything here with my spirit of fire"  
  
"Oh now you posses the spirit of fire? Kawaii"  
  
"I'm sure I heard something more than a spirit forest...it sounded like someone in trouble..." **************************************************************************** **  
  
Lyserg opened his eyes slowly; it was a strange ceiling filled up with weeds and wild flowers, an altar made of wood with a golden script on it, unable to read since it was in other kind of dialect, he was resting on a pile of soft leaves and many weird wooden figures surrounded the British.  
  
"Where I am? This looks like some kind of shrine..." when the young shaman tried to stand up, he noticed some weeds tied him hardly to the floor, both his legs and arms and also his neck and chest.  
  
"Comfortable my little angel? Welcome to my humble house" greeted someone next to him. He was a forest spirit, its hair almost reached its feet and it was also colored green, but in a lighter tone than Lysergs's. His eyes were red and shiny, he was eight inches taller than Lyserg, his body was covered in a weird outfit, he had some dark green pants which stuck tight to his body, a tight belt on his small and sexy waist and a robe half covering his chest. He had many necklaces with amulets hanging from his neck and gauntlets dressed with shiny stones like diamonds and sapphires. Lyserg blushed immediately; it was such a wonderful sight, the earrings that stranger had looked so damn great!  
  
"H-hi" stuttered Lyserg nervously "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tornenora the ruler of these woods, and I found you last night wandering around here"  
  
"You are the creature that wanted to devour me?" asked the cute boy frightened  
  
"Mmm Actually I wanted to make you suffer and feed your flesh to the forest creatures, but I noticed you weren't a human but a shaman... and not just a shaman, but a cute one too! So I decided to make you my wife!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Wife? I am a guy!" snapped Lyserg turning all red.  
  
"So? I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, you are kawaii and that's it!"  
  
Lyserg looked strangely at the spirit and tried to free himself "Let go! Please I don't have time for this! I need to find Morphin!"  
  
"Morphin? Is that your boyfriend?" asked jealously the forest spirit Tornenora  
  
"No she is my partner spirit!"  
  
"Mmm Nope, I hadn't seen her dear, but don't worry I'll help you find her" Tornenora bent and pressed his lips hardly against Lysergs's, Lyserg tried to avoid it, but couldn't. Now Tornenora was over Lyserg, digging his tongue in Lysergs's mouth, Lyserg felt the soft and hot tongue of the spirit inside, he blushed and moved desperately, he didn't want that to happen, if Marco found out, he would be punished severely.  
  
"Please stop! Please...please" the British pleas were in vain; they just motivated Tornenora to be wilder and tore Lysergs's clothes easily. He went down sexily until he reached Lysergs's length, and started licking hungrily. Lyserg cried for help, but couldn't hold his pleasure moans, so the spirit was now sucking everything in.  
  
Tornenora played with Lysergs's nipples and licked his chest, the boy could only moan in response. "Now stay calm, this will hurt a lot, but you'll learn to like it, my angel" Tornenora stood up, prepared to come into Lyserg when he heard someone knocking at the entrance.  
  
"Good timing to come and bother!" complained Tornenora, dressing himself and heading to the big wooden door at the same time.  
  
"Yes? Oh if it isn't Kamakui?" greeted the spirit trying to smile, but frustrated for the interruption.  
  
"Hey Tornenora! How have you been? I wanted you to meet my shaman friend here, Asakura Hao"  
  
"Such a cutie you have there Kamakui! Hi darling" Tornenora knelt like a gentleman and kissed Hao's right hand.  
  
"Cut it off! I am a guy!" answered the brunette snatching his hand from the forest spirit.  
  
"I know, that's what makes you so damn sexy! Wanna join us? Me and my wife in our little love game?"  
  
"Since when you have a wife?" asked Kamakui curiously  
  
"Since last night I found him" responded Tornenora proudly.  
  
Morphin opened her eyes slowly. She found herself resting in Hao's hand, yes she remembered the bastard who killed her master's parents! So she tried to get free from the grasp.  
  
"Morphin you are awake! I'm glad" greeted Hao warmly. Morphin didn't quite understand what was happening there, she sat on Hao's palm, not knowing what to do or where to go, when suddenly she felt Lysergs's spiritual power. The fairy flew into the spirit's house and Hao followed her behind.  
  
"Wait Morphin where are you going? If you get lost again Lyserg will miss you to death" screamed Hao running after the little thing. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Tears flooded from Lysergs's eyes like two waterfalls, he felt lost, he missed Morphin, his diary, Miss Meane and Hao...he still hadn't found out why.  
  
Morphin appeared from the principal door and hurried to Lysergs's side, to hug him, finally.  
  
"Morphin! Is it really you? I am so happy now!" Lyserg couldn't hug her, he was still tied up.  
  
"Lyserg..." Hao whispered when he arrived to the room. Lyserg turned to see the shaman; he didn't utter a word, just a gaze he couldn't retrieve from Hao.  
  
Hao approached slowly to the naked Lyserg, he looked so beautiful, but didn't feel like abusing the child, the British was sad, this could be noticed, and Hao wanted to help him, to lend a hand, to protect him.  
  
The brunette shaman took a small knife from his pocket and cut the weeds imprisoning Lyserg. The British just sat down without taking the long stare from the long haired shaman.  
  
"You saved me...Hao Asakura" finally spoke the green eyed boy to the black eyed shaman.  
  
Hao took off his robe and covered Lyserg with it, and then he carried him in his arms and walked out from the house. Lyserg didn't know why, but he leaned his head on Hao's chest and closed his eyes, trying to forget about everything and anything, except that moment.  
  
"Wait a second babe! Where the hell are you taking my wife?" spat Tornenora angrily.  
  
Hao didn't responded and disappeared in flames with Lyserg in hands and Morphin too.  
  
"Kamakui! Did you plan to take my kid away from me?!  
  
"Cant you see Tornenora? They are in love"  
  
"In love? Them?"  
  
"Yes, as a forest spirit, you should be aware of love, if I remember well, forest spirits are passionate with love stories."  
  
"Maybe...still I'm gonna miss my baby..."  
  
"Oh come on man! You just found him tonight, how much could you love him?"  
  
"Yes...you are completely right..."  
  
"As always, im a wise lava imp"  
  
"And anyway, I've known you since before, Kamakui"  
  
"...what do you mean with that?"  
  
"Did someone tell you how sexy you looked beneath the morning sunrays?" teased Tornenora.  
  
"Ah heck..." *************************************************************************  
  
Hao returned to the cottage with Lyserg in his arms, now the British was sleeping like an angel, hugging Hao tightly. Hao smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'll take care of you, Lyserg-chan...I am your ghost friend, remember?" **************************************************************************** ****  
  
XD!!! Finally I finished chapter four!!!!!! XD XD How was it? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Just review!!! Oh yes and I wanna thank my friend Chesire chan once more for the inspiration and the ideas ^_^!! And of course all the readers and shaman king fans as well!! 


	5. Somewhere I belong

Hiya people XD! I'm not quite sure about this chapter, I was reconsidering on changing it, but well, I decided to leave it like this u_u please R&R!! XD  
  
Chapter 5: Somewhere I belong  
  
Lyserg opened his eyes finally and found himself in another unfamiliar place, but this time he wasn't tied and Morphin was sleeping peacefully next to him. The emerald eyed boy sat down and found a little person, he or she was wearing an orange robe, its hair was all curly, and he or she had big eyes looking at him interestedly.  
  
"Oh hi, you are finally awake ^_^"  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the British  
  
"You are in our cottage; Hao-sama brought you here"  
  
"Hao..." Lyserg remembered Hao carrying him in his arms, embracing him like if he really wanted to protect Lyserg. "Where is he?"  
  
"Master Hao is out, he loves to stare at the fire at night" responded the little boy smiling.  
  
"Thank you" said this; Lyserg stood up and made his way out of the cottage running, without noticing he wasn't wearing anything. O_O  
  
Lyserg pushed the door open, a few meters from there, a young, long haired shaman sat down staring at the fire, like if it was the most fascinating thing of all.  
  
The British teen approached timidly to Hao, each step he walked was placed cautiously on the floor, not knowing the reaction of that angel in front of him. He started sweating, his steps transformed into an eternity, he stared doubting, was that ok? What was he going to say when he finally reached his secret crush? His head was a mess at that moment; he didn't know what to do. Lyserg fell to the floor heavily in his knees, grabbed his head with both hands, and shook it.  
  
"No! I can't do it...I am afraid... and scared" tears rolled down his tender cheeks. All that confusion was a big burden for him, his heart wouldn't show him the right path to follow, and he just felt so vulnerable.  
  
Suddenly he felt the warmest feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt his chest on his back; he could feel his beating heart. His arms were wrapped around him, giving him confidence and comfort ness; he finally found the protection he had been looking for.  
  
"Hao..." Lyserg whispered softly to the shaman embracing him.  
  
"Lyserg...please, don't be afraid...all I want is...is..." Hao didn't have the right words to speak to the boy he had murdered his parents, he still felt guilty, but he wanted to protect him. Hao took off his robe and covered the naked angel, he would regret it if the emerald-eyed caught a cold. Hao carried the boy cautiously in his arms, taking care not to threaten any part of Lysergs's soft skin. Lyserg wrapped his arms around Hao, afraid he would lose balance and fall, and then he blushed. Hao headed to where his fire was set, then he sat down and sat Lyserg in his lap.  
  
"Here you wont catch a cold" Hao smiled to Lyserg, who was inspecting Hao's expression, of happiness and guilty. "Did that forest spirit hurt you?"  
  
Lyserg took his time before answering, still inspecting Hao's weird expression. "Not exactly...you arrived just in time before he...well you know..." Lyserg blushed, thinking he must have looked stupid.  
  
Hao noticed Lysergs's uncomfortness and hugged him. "I am glad you are ok" he continued "how did you get there?"  
  
Lyserg moved from Hao's lap and sat next to him "Well...Morphin was lost, and I needed to find her...she is my only friend...at least that's what I feel" The British looked into the warm fire, it really looked beautiful under the night covered by stars. "Then Tornenora took him to his place and wanted me to be his wife"  
  
"That guy is kind of crazy" continued Hao looking into the fire also.  
  
"Still he was cute and funny...but I didn't want him to rape me!" said Lyserg, crossing his arms and resting his head on top of them. "Hao...somehow I... no forget about it"  
  
"What happens?" asked Hao interested about the subject now.  
  
"Did we...knew each other back in the past?" asked the emerald angel curiously to the black eyed shaman next to him.  
  
Hao remembered the diary he was keeping, so it was true, he changed the past, Lyserg seemed to remember him, or at least that was what it seemed.  
  
"I don't know" finally responded Hao, not wanting Lyserg to hate him more than he already did.  
  
"Guess it is just my imagination" Lyserg leaned his head on Hao's shoulder. Hao smiled, Lysergs's green hair smelled so fresh and great, Hao passed his hand through Lysergs's hair gently.  
  
I want you to be with me  
No matter the circumstances  
My heart desires your soul  
Fate meant us to be together  
  
Hao passed his arm around Lyserg and brought him a bit closer to him. Lyserg was a bit altered by this, he didn't know what to do and was still in confusion.  
  
Your warmth protects me  
Your eyes guard me  
Your hands make me feel ok  
But this fear continues  
  
Lyserg shoved Hao's hand away and stood up quickly. Then he turned to face Hao, who had a sad face believing he had done something bad. Lyserg bent his head showing gratefulness.  
  
"Arigato Hao-kun, but I think I must return where I belong now, now could you lend me some clothes, please?"  
  
Hao looked disappointed; he lowered his head slightly, enough for his hair to cover his eyes. "I understand...Lyserg, ask Opacho for some clothes... then let me take you home or else...You could end up again with Tornenora"  
  
"No, I will be fine" persisted Lyserg, turning and running towards the cottage.  
  
"Why am I doing this? Why didn't I stay next to you?" thought Lyserg in his way back. Opacho waited at the entrance of the humble place. He was looking the entire scene, but didn't understand very well what the matter was.  
  
"Lyserg-san, are you ok?" asked the little boy to the panting British.  
  
"I...may I have some clothes please?" asked Lyserg politely, still recovering from the run.  
  
Opacho stared at him for quite a while, and then he slowly entered the house. Lyserg followed the child in. Opacho passed the small lounge, where the Hanagumi team was resting, all three girls were sleeping. Opacho entered a small room with an old bed, and a small drawer. Lyserg noticed Hao's gauntlets in the bedroom, so he understood it was Hao's room. Opacho opened the drawer and reached for Lysergs's clothes, which were there.  
  
"How did you get my clothes?" asked Lyserg surprised  
  
"Hao-sama... he brought them and sew them, I don't know why they were torn apart..."  
  
"Wait, you are telling Hao sew this? It looks as good as new!" Lyserg was amazed at how the clothes looked as if nothing had ever happened to them.  
  
"It's sad you are leaving, Lyserg-san, I thought you could stay a while longer with master Hao...He looked so happy when he brought you here, it made Opacho happy." Continued the boy, inspecting Lysergs's eyes, hoping for a change of mind of his part.  
  
"That was kind of his part...I don't belong here" said this, Lyserg put on his clothes and entered the room where he first woke up. Morphin was still resting on the bed; her little tummy went up and down slowly due to her breathing while sleeping.  
  
"Morphin, wake up" Lyserg touched her small head with two fingers gently. The little fairy opened her eyes lazily, and stretched herself. Her little red eyes filled of joy when they met her master's eyes. She jumped to his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes, I am glad to see you too" smiled the British returning the hug. "Don't do that again, I was sick worried!"  
  
Morphin nodded without letting go of her master, and then she sat on Lysergs's shoulder as always.  
  
"Ready to go, my friend?" asked the emerald eyed boy to the fairy who nodded once again.  
  
Opacho watched them sadly, he didn't want that shaman to leave, because he had found out Hao was in love with him, or at least that was what it seemed. He grabbed Lysergs's shirt stopping him.  
  
"Lyserg-san, wouldn't you reconsider?" he asked  
  
"I need to return back...with the X-laws, where I belong" Lyserg continued his way when Opacho let go off his shirt, giving in.  
  
"Ok, do as you wish, Lyserg-san" Opacho returned to the cottage.  
  
Lyserg dashed out of the cottage and headed into the forest, it was already dark, but Morphin lighted the way, she knew a shortcut to arrive to the mansion. After running through many eerie trees and bushes, Lyserg bumped into someone or something.  
  
"Hey watch it!...oh aren't you the shaman who went with Hao?" asked Kamakui who lay on the floor.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Lyserg surprised, Morphin just looked aware at the stranger, taking care of her master.  
  
"I am Kamakui, a lava imp; I've been friends with Hao since 1000 years ago you know..."  
  
"Wow that's a long time...but he...I need to arrive to the mansion before Marco gets angry at me!"  
  
"Marco, and who is he?" continued Kamakui, now blocking Lysergs's path.  
  
"He is my...lover" Lyserg blushed when he said the lover word, but now he was getting desperate for the obstructing creature.  
  
"I thought Hao was your lover" Kamakui raised an eyebrow, now he felt confused about the whole situation.  
  
"No, he just made me a favor and rescued me from Tornenora, see you, I really am in a hurry!" Lyserg got past the imp and ran the fastest his legs could carry him, Morphin was almost left behind.  
  
"Just a favor..." Kamakui was lost in thoughts now, he didn't notice Tornenora approaching.  
  
"Peek-a-boo!" Tornenora threw himself over the poor Kamakui playfully, knocking him to the floor again.  
  
"Oh you bastard! Watch it!" scolded the imp trying to push the forest spirit from him. "Hey you are heavy, my friend!"  
  
"You meant you are very small XP!" laughed Tornenora at the red imp who strived trying to get free. "Hey what about the shamans?"  
  
"I really don't know, it's such a puzzle this situation" answered Kamakui, shoving the dust off him.  
  
"Oh Kamakui you look so kawaii doing that XD!!" Tornenora hugged the imp tightly.  
  
"Knock it off or I'll burn your freaking butt!" scolded a pissed lava imp.  
  
"Watch your temper, I was just kidding XP!" laughed the forest spirit.  
  
"I wonder if I'll survive this guy! ¬¬;" thought Kamakui to himself. **************************************************************************  
  
Lyserg finally arrived to his destination, the mansion's lights were on, and it looked like they were awake. Lyserg opened the door slowly, which made a loud sound, causing everybody to notice it. The blonde X-law ran down the stairs, to receive the missing child.  
  
"Lyserg, where were you?!" he demanded the British, who looked worried.  
  
"Marco, please don't get angry at me, I went out to search for Morphin and..."  
  
Marco was tendered by Lysergs's innocence, so instead of punishing him, he received him with a hug. "I was so worried for you, and afraid something bad could have happened to you, my angel"  
  
Lyserg felt secure, he was amazed and happy the blonde didn't have intentions to ground him with violent sex; instead he kissed his cheek tenderly, grabbed his hand, and guided him upstairs. Lyserg blushed, Marco was being very kind, and he could feel his ears burning. When they got upstairs, Marco opened the room to Lysergs's room.  
  
"I'll prepare a hot water bath for you, then you'll go directly to sleep, I don't want you to get sick or something" advised the blonde, opening the hot water on the Jacuzzi.  
  
"Arigato, Marco-san" after the tub was filled, Lyserg took off his clothes and sank in it. Marco left the room and closed the door slowly.  
  
"Marco is kind of scary when he acts all kind and everything...but he looks so cute..." The boy made little circles in the water with his fingers. Morphin was taking a bath in a mini-Jacuzzi, not paying a lot of attention to the British.  
  
You are a puzzle  
You are a rose  
Sometimes your spikes hurt me  
Sometimes your petals comfort me  
Will I ever get to know the real you?  
  
Lyserg stood up, the water ran down his body, he had the feeling someone was watching him, so he headed to the window and stuck his head out.  
  
"Who is there?!" he screamed, but only the soothing melody of the crickets and the wind answered him back.  
  
"I am getting all paranoic now" he said to himself closing the window. **********************************************************************  
  
Hao was sitting on a tree in front of the window where Lyserg was taking a bath. He just stared at his eyes when the British stuck his head out; he looked cute when he was angry. Hao smiled to himself, he felt pleased to just have seen Lyserg a few more time.  
  
Hao jumped down the tree, but instead of landing on the floor, he landed in water.  
  
"What the?!" he thought, and then he swam to the surface. "Agh! Damn it, now what?"  
  
Not so far from there, little Lyserg was sitting on a rock, with a fishing rod made by himself. He looked so cute with his blue overalls and his bare feet hanging over the water. Hao swam to where Lyserg was, it was a shallow part of the river, so Hao now walked towards the little boy.  
  
"Hi" he said raising his hand and smiling.  
  
The little boy turned to see who was, and then a wide smile appeared on his face. "My ghost friend!" he jumped off the rock and hugged the wet shaman. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too" answered Hao carrying the little boy on his arms. Suddenly some steps were heard from behind them. "Lyserg-chan?"  
  
Lysergs's mom stood there, looking a bit amazed at Hao, who just blinked. ******************************************************************  
  
Goki: Okie! Finally I managed to finish chapter five XD! I apologize since I had many troubles with ff.net, my computer got all crazy and modify many things O_o, so sorry guys, I'll be more careful. Ok hope you like the story ^_^!! Please review! Ah yes, all the LysergxMarco thing, don't worry, it'll change XD!! I don't want poor Lyserg with Marco O_o k? 


	6. The face behind the mask

Konnichiwa, how have you been ^_^? hope that ok, thank you for taking part of your precious, limited time to read my fic. This is chapter six, hope you enjoy it ^_^. Sorry for not updating T_T, you know I wanted to take a break from writing and dedicate myself to read other fics XD!!! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: The face behind the mask  
  
"Oh god, who is him, darling?" asked the woman surprised.  
  
"He is my ghost friend mommy!" said Lyserg hugging Hao tighter. "He rode the rollercoaster with me ^^"  
  
"I see...Hello sonny, who might you be?" asked politely Mrs. Diethel.  
  
"My name is Hao Asakura, nice to meet you!" he bent in a typical Japanese greeting.  
  
"Oh my, what a nice boy! I thank you for being with my little Lyserg, I really don't like him to be alone, would you be his friend?"  
  
"Of course, Miss!"  
  
"Would you join us in our family picnic?" the woman continued with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, my pleasure" Hao returned the smile, then the three of them walked north, where a great, green field could be seen. *********************************************************************  
  
"Marco-san was so...kind" Lyserg closed his diary and sighed. "I can't assure he wasn't acting, maybe he can bee sweet two, but at very rare times"  
  
Morphin looked at him worriedly, she didn't like her master to be lost in confusion like that, she wished to help him with all her might, but didn't know how. Anxiety was eating her soul, for she couldn't find an answer for the person that meant everything to her, nor could she console him since he was just sighing and deep thinking since that moment.  
  
"I just can't figure it out" Lyserg talked to himself, looking at the closed notebook steadily. He was sitting on his undone bed, his uniform laid clean and ironed at his side, and Morphin at his other side, looking at him sadly.  
  
Suddenly dark clouds covered the sky, the sunlight disappeared and the singing birds hid. The people stopped their everyday routine; instead they entered their houses, knowing a boring period of time will start.  
  
(NOTE: I am not quite sure if I specified in back chapters, the mansion is in a city, the church in the forest, ok? I just thought there could be some confusion so...^_^)  
  
"It's cloudy outside, Morphin" Lyserg finally talked to his fairy, but he wasn't looking at her, but at the sky outside. Even if his green eyes were set on the white sky, his mind was still lost and confused. He didn't feel any emotion at that time, just a great doubt.  
  
Morphin flew and sat on the British's elbow, looking outside that was the only thing she could do. A man with a white robe, and black boots came walking to the mansion, with an umbrella on his right arm and some grocery bags on his right arm. It was Marco, but this time he was wearing his black glasses.  
  
Lyserg stared at him, there he was, the great enigma. Marco entered the mansion leaving the sight of the green eyed boy.  
  
"Wonder what he is up too." thought Lyserg aloud. ****************************************************************** "Yummy! This is delicious honey!" Mr. Diethel ate another curry bowl and Lyserg bite his fried shrimp. Hao sat between Lyserg and Mrs. Diethel sipping a cup of green tea. "I am thankful Mr. and Mrs. Diethel, for inviting me to eat as well" he bowed formally.  
  
"Oh my! You are such a nice teen, honey, where are your parents?" asked the woman smiling.  
  
Hao didn't know what to answer, he had parents, but at the same time they weren't his parents, it was such a difficult question.  
  
"Well...they are not here" he answered a little nervous.  
  
Mr. Diethel looked at him strangely, inspecting him, Hao got more nervous this time, his hands shook slightly and he lowered his head.  
  
"Oh darling, you are scaring the child" Mrs. Diethel hugged Hao and stroke his head gently. "Don't worry honey, he didn't mean to scare you, is just my husband has that face" she smiled gently once again, Hao couldn't help it but smile too, she was so charming, he felt protected, such a weird feeling.  
  
"I understand, you don't have parents do you?" finally spoke the man, still inspecting Hao.  
  
"Don't you? Poor my friend! Can I keep him? Can he be my brother?"  
  
Hao suddenly felt dizzy, everything started getting hazy, and in no time he collapsed unconscious. *********************************************************************  
  
"Marco-san!" Lyserg hugged the blonde tightly as he was lifted from the floor and held in Marco's arms.  
  
"Hi my little X-law! I prepared a delicious soup for you! In this rainy day I don't want you to get sick." The big table was already set, but only for both of them; the bowls were filled with vegetable soup which smelled delicious, and some beverage, coke for Lyserg and wine for Marco.  
  
Lyserg blushed as he sat down next to Marco; he grabbed the spoon and sunk it in the liquid, then sipped it. "It's great!"  
  
Marco smiled as he ate elegantly, and drank his wine, slowly at first but then he gave a big gulp from it. Lyserg was just telling stories to his beloved Marco, the blonde listened to them all, but he just couldn't stop drinking wine. Gulp after gulp, cup after cup, bottle after bottle, he was strong but he started feeling dizzy and weird.  
  
"Shut up now!" he screamed surprising Lyserg.  
  
"I am sorry...I know I talk to much" Lyserg backed away and lowered his head in shame.  
  
"Do you know what I like you for?" continued Marco.  
  
"What are you talking about?" answered Lyserg nervously.  
  
"You are my little slut" said this Marco grabbed Lysergs's arm so strongly, Lyserg gave a loud shriek. Then Marco struggle to tear Lysergs's shirt off, but Lyserg threw his half filled bowl of soup over Marco.  
  
"Agh! You little bastard!" The blonde tried to grab Lyserg y his foot but failed, since the boy ran all his way out of the mansion. ******************************************************************* "Why did you do this to me!?" thought Lyserg running away from that place, that horrible incident couldn't leave his mind, tears rolled like waterfalls down his cheeks, he felt betrayed, his heart throbbed.  
  
The English boy finally stopped running, he was in the park, under a wisteria tree, and just the murmurs of the wind accompanied him. The falling rain made a soothing sound, the drops danced around him frantically, but he didn't seem to care about getting wet, or being alone at the park. He crouched closer to the tree and sobbed quietly.  
  
"Marco can I ever trust you?" he whispered. ********************************************************************* Hao opened his eyes slowly... he was laying on the edge of the lake at the park. A drop of water fell on his face, followed by another and another and so on. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and sat down.  
  
"Again...I traveled in time" he said to himself, looking at the lake.  
  
"What do you mean with time travel?" asked someone placing his hands on Hao's shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your forest, Tornenora?" responded Hao non surprised.  
  
"Wha? How did you know it was me? Well I know you are the great ass shaman right?" teased the spirit hugging Hao this time, the shaman responded with a sweat drop.  
  
"Tornenora shouldn't you be guarding your forest?" continued Hao, shoving the handsome spirit away.  
  
"I missed you, you always look good! And your hair looks really cool when it's wet *¬*!!"  
  
"...Knock it off now"  
  
"Regarding to time travel...maybe I know the reason why it occurs"  
  
"Do you?" asked Hao now showing interest. "Tell me more"  
  
"Ok it is because..." Tornenora stopped staring at Hao cautiously. Hao felt weird. "Because???"  
  
"Oh my you are such a beauty!" answered the spirit blushing, causing an anime vein to pop up on Hao's head.  
  
"Get lost!" Hao stood up and starting walking away, but the spirit held his hand. "Wait, please"  
  
Hao sat again reluctantly, while Tornenora took a deep breath and started "You are the most powerful of all shamans, I've been watching you closely all this years, you are just a child compared to the thousands years I've lived already, and time travel occurs because you are gaining more experience through time, tough it seems you cant quite control this new ability of yours, because your heart is confused right now."  
  
Hao kept quiet for a time, thinking on the forest spirit's words over and over, they made sense at all. "And how do I control this power?"  
  
"You must equilibrate the feelings of your heart, young one, and discover which is the most you care about."  
  
"The most I care about..."  
  
"Well that's all I came for, to tell you that, but you owe me, boy"  
  
"You may be right, thank you Tornenora" answered Hao politely.  
  
"Ah! You look so kawaii thanking me XD!! How `bout a date?"  
  
"Er...I don't think this is the right moment for that" said Hao blushing and standing up.  
  
"Well then a date it is! Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but I will be looking forward for it ^_~!" after saying that, the spirit disappeared in a gust of wind.  
  
"*sigh* he is kind of crazy" thought Hao leaving the spot. *******************************************************************  
  
You reach your gentle arm for me  
I took it with pleasure  
You shared a smile to me  
My soul was joyful  
  
Then you show me the other side  
You made me cry  
You stab my heart  
Abandoning me in darkness  
  
Lyserg somehow managed to fall asleep under the tree, the tears made him tired and he didn't want to remember anything about a moment ago.  
  
While he was sleeping, someone approached him slowly. His brown hair was soaked as his clothes and his black eyes stared at the shaman sleeping under the tree, inspecting him from head to toe. Two large strands of hair hung at the sides of his face, he knelt where the British was...  
  
Lyserg managed to open his eyes, but still he was sleepy, he saw a familiar face looking back at him.  
  
"Hao? Is that you...?" then he fell asleep again. ***************************************************************  
  
Marco was in his room, taking of his clothes since they were full of soup, he was still a bit drunk, but it wasn't as bad as before. The blonde sat on his sofa, drying his hair with a white towel with the x-laws insignia on it.  
  
"Lyserg...what have I done? I scared my little boy away, and I just stay here as some stupid devil? No way! I gotta find him right away" he stood up and searched through his drawer for a raincoat, and finally left the mansion.  
  
He walked patiently, passing his eyes through the empty street, the rain fell with rage at him and the wind was getting way stronger.  
  
"Shit! How did he run away at a time like this? Is he nuts?!" but that wouldn't stop him from his seeking for that boy he thought he love, for the same shaman he had hurt.  
  
********************************************************************** Goki: Well I finally got kind of inspired and finished the chapter ^_^!! Gosh on my birthday I am going to enter school ¬.¬ whatta gift neh?!  
  
Hao: Hahahaha you deserve it XP!!!  
  
Goki: *pulling Hao's cheeks* you little sexy demon XD!! Ok guys thanks for reading & please review ^^ Ja ne! 


	7. Kokoro no uta

A grave opened...It`s Goki back from the grave!! XD SOOORRY GUYS!! But I was in a fat problem I didn't have any chance on updating T_T so finally here chapter seven ^^ Hope you enjoy it! *********************************************************************** Chapter 7: Kokoro no uta (Songs of the heart)  
  
Lyserg opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying on a comfortable bed. It was a small room, with one poster of a singer on a wall, many Cds scattered around the floor, and a sword wrapped in a red cloth leaning on the other wall.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked a friendly voice from behind him. Lyserg turned his head and found Hao's twin, smiling at him. "You were all soaked, so I brought you up to my place before you catch a cold or something"  
  
Lyserg kept quiet. He wasn't sure what to do at that moment, he had left Yoh some time ago, and now he had saved his life. The British lowered his head and tears rolled down his cheeks, and then he stood up and hugged Yoh tightly.  
  
"Yoh I'm so sorry! So sorry for leaving you behind! So sorry for betraying you! *sob* I... missed you!"  
  
Yoh stared at him amazed, and then he managed to put his arms around the cute boy, and brought him closer to him. "It's ok Lyserg...you are ok now, don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you" *********************************************************************  
  
Hao returned to where his crew was. He threw himself at his bed heavily (tsk tsk, remember he had a cottage? Don't ask how XP) He took out from a rusty drawer the small, magical diary and stared at the cover. He remembered all the times he had traveled to the past; it was exhausting but new at the same time. He then returned the book to where it was before he was sent back in time again.  
  
"Lord Hao" said a blonde girl entering the room calmly. Two long, golden strands of hair stuck from her head, both tied in black ribbons. "I have news, it seems the X-laws lost their youngest member, Lyserg Diethel..."  
  
Hao sat quickly on the bed startling Marion Phauna, she gave a low gasp unnoticed by the brunette.  
  
"Really? Lyserg? I must find him!" Hao jumped off the bed and ran out the cottage.  
  
He ran so fast, nobody of his teammates saw him pass by, they just saw a weird track of smoke extending throughout all the valley. **************************************************************** Marco had already quitted his search; he sat on the X-law dinning room, with a scary look on his eyes, a look that prevented all of the other X- laws to talk to him. They just stared at the blonde, with asking eyes, not daring to pronounce word.  
  
"Little slut! When I put my hands over you...!" he squeezed his fists tightly, almost to the point of cutting himself, his nails dug into his palm, making his skin go red. He could feel the beating of his heart through his throbbing hands, but paid no attention. "But why am I thinking? He is my beloved Lyserg! He needs me! I need him as well! I must be more gentle next time..." He rested his head on his hand, thinking deeply on how to find the young boy. *********************************************************************  
  
"May I help you water your garden, Yoh?" asked Lyserg politely.  
  
"Oh I would be very thankful if you do" answered the other boy, wearing his typical smile, a smile he always showed even in the worst of moments, a smile that had made Lyserg regain his hopes more than one time.  
  
Lyserg nodded cheerfully and went for the waterspout and opened the pipe. The water soon soaked all the plants in the garden; Lyserg smiled knowing finally he could be helpful to someone, and then he started to sing. His voice was so lovely and enchanting; it could be heard all over the neighborhood. The spirits in the house were rejuvenated to hear such a pleasant melody, even Anna was surprised by his prodigious voice. "That kid has issues" she finally said when the English was finished singing. ********************************************************************** Hao had heard the singing not far from there. His heart was beating fast, he was so happy, but he didn't know why. Lysergs's song was something like this:  
You are my sun  
You are my light  
You are my strength  
And forever will be  
  
Oh hear my song!  
Oh filled with truth  
Oh my god  
My only one  
  
Hao closed his eyes and then started to sing with a soft, gentle and melodious voice:  
I set my eyes to the horizon  
And searched for your arms  
Farther than mountains  
Higher than stars  
  
There finally I see you  
Oh let me be with you  
Let me hold your hand  
My only one  
  
Nobody could hear this voice, for it came form the deepest parts of the shaman's heart and was delivered only for one remittent, so only Lyserg could hear it. He was astonished, where did that voice came from?  
  
"An angel has responded my song, I wonder where he is" Lyserg sat on the doorstep and wonder in his memories, hoping to recognize that voice again. ***********************************************************************  
  
Hao smiled, knowing his song had been received, then his mind was distracted into other things: will he continue traveling back in the past? Did Tornenora really tell him the truth? Was he really increasing his power? Maybe it would be a better business trying to posses the great spirits, but a majority of his mind said ~not yet, first you must hear your heart, not your ambitions, your wishes of greed can wait~  
  
"Greed? That's not the correct word to say it! I want a better world for all living things! Except filthy humans"  
  
~Isn't that enough prove to call your wish greed? Every wish is born from the greed of someone's heart~  
  
"Nonsense! I am considering all living things!"  
  
~Perhaps you are considering your voice only, what about the other living beings voices? Do they matter at all? Have you stopped and listened? Have you ever?~  
  
"Stop it! Just shut up and leave me alone! Who the hell are you?!"  
  
~I am you, and at the same time I am not~  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
~I have always been with you, but you have not always been with me~  
  
".....shut up"  
  
~You are escaping from that horrible past aren't you? You are just making up excuses~  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Hao fell on his knees and started hitting the ground with his fist tightly shut, screaming hysterically. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! BE GONE!" Then he felt his body heavier than usual and fell to the floor, unconsciously. *********************************************************************  
  
Lyserg stood up, he put on his shoes and ran out of the house. "Where are you going Lyserg?" asked Yoh before the green-eyed boy disappeared through the door.  
  
"For a walk, I will be back in an hour!" he responded, running as fast as his feet would take him. "He is here, I am so sure! I need to see him again...I long to feel his lips once more, I miss his arms around me giving me strength and support" he finally arrived to an open valley, where under a tree, he could see someone laying down, his long brown hair spread all over the floor, and his cute eyes serenely shut, as if he was sleeping.  
  
The British knelt to where Hao was and shove him gently. "Hao please wake up"  
  
No response  
  
"Hao, Hao! It's me!"  
  
No response  
  
"Please open your eyes!" Now he started shaking the brunette more quickly and wildly, but his eyes didn't open either.  
  
"Hao, HAO!!!"  
  
The shaman`s head just tilted aside in response, his cute hair falling on his face, covering his resting left eye.  
  
"No please...please wake up, you cant die! Not now! Not like this!" He hugged the unconscious boy and started sobbing soflty, but when he brought Hao closer to him, he felt his chest raising and lowing, raising and lowing: he was breathing!  
  
"Thanks God! You need medical attention!" He carried Hao back to Anna`s place.  
  
He arrived quickly, and entered almost tripping in his way. "Yoh please help me!"  
  
"What's wro...?" he interrupted himself when he saw who was unconscious on Lysergs's arms. "Hao?"  
  
"He needs help!" continued the British  
  
"He is dangerous Lyserg, and I thought you hated him, he killed your parents!"  
  
"But...he is my friend!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since a lot of time ago!"  
  
"But he is our enemy!"  
  
"No! He is my ghost friend!"  
  
They stared at each other, Yoh more than angry, was confused, Lyserg was panting heavily; he looked to the floor "Please..."  
  
Yoh being of noble heart, and considering Hao was still his brother, gave in. "All right Lyserg, bring him to my room" Then the two boys entered the house and headed to Yoh`s room.  
  
Lyserg soaked a piece of cloth and rubbed it on Hao's forehead. They had changed Hao's clothes for a pajamas, and he was resting on Yoh`s bed, covered with some warm bedspread. He was breathing heavily and started sweating.  
  
"You will be Ok, I promise" whispered Lyserg, holding the brunette`s hand tightly. Yoh entered the room with a thermometer, which he placed in Hao's mouth. "Where did you find him?"  
  
"He was laying under a tree in the field near here" answered the boy, "I couldn't let him die there...I feel I have known him since childhood Yoh"  
  
"Of course, he killed your parents when you were just a kid!"  
  
"No, not that, like if he had been my real friend, like if we had passed very good times long time ago..."  
  
Yoh started at Lyserg, and then his eyes turned on his brother, who looked really nice asleep. He took the thermometer from his mouth. "Geez! 45ºc?! If he had been normal, he would have been dead right now! I am going for some ice, you watch him" then he left the room, leaving behind the two boys.  
  
"I will take care of you, I promise!" said the British kissing Hao's lips gently, and without holding his hands, he fell asleep on his chair, dreaming pleasant and marvelous dreams, about what would be if everything was normal, and if he and Hao would have met even if that happened. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
Okie!!! XD Finally the inspiration returned! ^_^ How are you guys? Hope ya forgive my er...how is it said? O_o whatever, what matters is: IM SORRY!! Ok changing the subject, I finally have the shaman king manga # 2!! (but in Japan they`re in the 26 or something like that T_T!!) Oh gimme a break _!! Well if anybody knows what happens with Hao in the manga, please contact me!!! 


	8. There and Back Again

Well, it's been so freegin long, hasn't it? I'm sorry, many things happened, I'll continue with this thing…maybe there's still someone wanting to read it…

CHAPTER 8: There and Back again

Hao opened his eyes, he was back at the Diethel's house, just this time he was sitting on the couch alone.

"Again… where's everybody?" he asked himself looking everywhere "Is someone there?"

No reply…

He walked outside the house, and found the empty streets, and the chilly breeze which stroked his face roughly, he embraced himself trying to get warm, but it was in vain.

"Someone out there!"

Still no response

"What's happening here? I need to return to my own time, or at least find my little Lyserg!" he returned back to the house, and found something that froze his heart, something he'd never want to see, something that was going to happen, something horrible.

Hao was sweating more and more within each second, Lyserg had awoken and was taking care of him, the brunette looked really beautiful, he grabbed Hao's hand and kissed it, when he blinked, strangely he was in his old house, in a scene he'd rather die to forget about.

"What…what's happening in here! What does this mean! This can't be true! It's a bad nightmare! That's it! Just a nightmare!"

"Lyserg!" exclaimed Hao looking at him surprised "how did you get here?"

"Hao! What does this mean! You're not doing this, are you?"

"Of course not….!" Before Hao could finish, they heard some struggles from the hall, Lyserg ran and what he saw almost made his heart stop: his parents looking wearily at little Hao Asakura, who was menacing them.

"We will never join your crew! You are a bad kid, your brother is such a nice person!"

"Huh! What do you know about my brother?" asked curiously the child

"We've shared great moments with your older brother, he's such a nice person!"

"I don't have any older brothers! You shall die, my patience has its limits!"

"STOP!" cried the older Hao

His mini-me turned to see him, his face grew pale, that wasn't any right. In front of him was himself, but two times bigger, with a worried look in his face, looking straightly at his black eyes.

"W-who are you? What's happening here?" screamed the little Hao in confusion.

"I…am…you! But from the future!" replied the teen brunette

"Lier!"

"I'm not lying! Just look at me! Now, you better not lay a finger on this family!"

"Who do you think you are to give me orders! You are just a faker!"

"Stop!" cried Lyserg, standing in front of his parents "I..I won't let you have your way with my parents!"

The Diethels were just staring in awe at all the scene, they were really confused and didn't have any idea what was going on, but still it was a difficult and tense situation, they weren't able to move.

"I'll kill you all, damn it!" cried little Hao and behind him appeared the Fire Spirit, ready to burn everything.

"Fire Spirit! It's me, don't you recognize me!" screamed teen Hao standing in front of Lyserg "Please stop this!"

The Fire Spirit was totally confused, he looked at the two boys, which only difference was the size, but obviously he trusted his actual time master and a great fireball was created over him and launched to Hao, Lyserg and his parents.

"NO! STOP!" screamed Lyserg, trying to push Hao from the way, but the brunette wouldn't move.

"This was my fault! I'll face the consequences!" Hao shut his eyes tightly, in that time, he couldn't summon his Fire Spirit, he felt a hot wave approaching to them, he felt the end was near, he hoped his death would mean something to Lyserg, would finally be enough to pay for his horrible deeds, for murdering his parents, he was happy he'd be able to protect his dear angel at least for a while, and then...

"Hao...Hao...Hao!" Lyserg called shoving Hao forcefully "Wake up, please!"

Hao opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself in a bed, in a traditional Japanese room, with a few posters of a singer on the walls, and some orange headphones: he was back in his twin's room.

"Where...where are we?" he asked a bit shocked for the unfamiliar place.

"You are fine, we are back at Yoh's..." replied the emerald-eyed boy, looking worriedly at the boy on the bed.

"What! Then your parents, and me! What happened!" asked Hao raising rudely from the bed.

Lyserg just lowered and shoved his head, Hao's face grew pale when he saw this, and with a movement he lay back on the bed, with a hand covering his face

"I'm sorry, this was my entire fault"

Lyserg turned to see him, Hao turned aside, giving his delicate back to the emerald eyed boy, who was just staring at him.

"If it weren't for me...this...this would never had happened!" his voice broke when he said this, Lyserg could hear his soft sobs, he was trying to hold them, but couldn't. "I'm such an idiot..."

"Hao..."

"I know I don't deserve to live..."

"Hao..."

"And I've only caused pain to everyone..."

"Hao!..."

"I'm such a selfish brat!"

"Damn it, Hao!" Lyserg grabbed the brunette and turned him rudely aside, so his face would be in front of his, he looked firmly at his black shinning eyes, which looked scared and guilty, so sad.

"Lyserg I am so sor..." Hao was interrupted by Lyserg's lips pressing strongly towards his, his tongue made his way into the black-eyed mouth, just to find a playmate to dance with. When the boys finally separated, they stared, a moment of silence was born between them, until the British finally spoke "Thank you"

"Why? I didn't do anything"

"Of course, you did so much today, I felt so flattered you cared a lot for my family...I..." Lyserg pushed Hao down and placed himself over him, kissing him again, this time it lasted longer, and both sank in an embrace that assured both shamans of each others' feelings and protection. Lyserg, instinctively started pulling off the brunette's clothes, as did Hao with the British boy. In no time both boys were unclothed, on top of each other, kissing and hugging each other passionately.

Hao turned Lyserg and placed himself up, with a smile advising his lover he didn't like the Uke role (xD that was obvious, wasn't it?) Lyserg returned the smile and closed his eyes "Make me yours"

Hao moved slowly down, until he found Lyserg's length, it was so hard, the black eyed shaman started licking gently at first, and harder each time, he could hear Lyserg's soft moans, which turned him on, until he was sucking really fast and hard.

"Ohh Hao... I'm gonna...come..."

Hao felt how his mouth was filled with Lyserg's hot milk, and swallowed it, after this, Lyserg giggled softly, Hao raised an eyebrow with this.

"What?"

"Oh, I feel really ticklish after I...come" he blushed when he said this.

Hao smiled and turned the emerald eyed angel, until he found the entrance, Hao's length entered Lyserg slowly, he was really careful trying not to hurt his love. "Are you ok?"

"Hao...don't be afraid...please, do it hard"

After hearing this, Hao started penetrating his lover harder, faster and stronger, Lyserg now was moaning really hard.

"Please, more, my love!" he said, panting and closing his eyes.

Hao moaned hard when he felt his greatest pleasure point and came inside Lyserg.

Both boys hugged and kissed, rolled around the bed (those Japanese beds on the floor), they were in their own perfect world at that moment, everything was fine... until Yoh's fiancée entered the room, with an angry face for all the racket they were making.

"YOU PERVS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed and closed the door.

"Uh, that was...scary" answered Lyserg, still looking at the door, with a sweatdrop.

"Pffft! You're joking? That was really funny!" replied the brunette, trying not to laugh "Did you see how angry she was?"

Lyserg smiled, and both boys laughed quietly, still holding themselves close to each other, feeling each others' skin and love.

Goki: That's it for chapter 8! Finally! After a year or something like that, I'm really sorry for all the ones that still read this, thanks for having hope in me, and look forward for next chapter!-

Hao: Damn...she's back ¬¬ and she stole Tolkien's The Hobbit title

Goki: I didn't stole it! I just borrowed it as chapter's five title "Somewhere I belong" from Linkin Park!

Hao: ¬-¬ Thief!

Goki: I'm not! TT Please R&R if you may! U


	9. A family reunion

Goki: Yup, second reincarnation for you all! I must apologize, my laptop died with the next chapter, and that's why it took me forever to continue –From May to November- half a year...I'm an idiot...but I read my story all over again and found many grammatical errors, sorry about that too! Here's chapter 9!

Hao: I thought I was finally free Y.Y

Chapter 9: A family reunion

The hot water fell on the brunette's hair, down his body and finally it made its way out. Hao and Lyserg were bathing together at Yoh's, of course the black eyed shaman wanted to bathe in the hot springs, but Lyserg insisted him on trying the shower at least once in his life.

"It feels weird..." complained Hao while the emerald eyed boy was washing his hair gently.

"Now don't complain, it's good!" said Lyserg, kissing his lover's cheek tenderly.

Hao smiled; even he didn't trust the shampoo being put on his well groomed hair well preserved by natural herbs. He turned and started kissing Lyserg hungrily; the other boy accepted the kiss, but finally pushed Hao softly apart and giggled timidly.

"We are never going to finish if we start all over again"

"I can't quite relax here...let's go to the hot spring!" said Hao, teasing Lyserg, licking his neck softly.

"Aww, all right you win, as always!" they made they way out the shower to the hot spring near it (remember Yoh has a superbathroom xD).

Yoh was there, smiling when he noticed Lyserg, but at the sight of his twin, his smile faded a bit, he couldn't fully trust the enemy, after all he was still a murderer.

Hao stared at Yoh also, a strange look, not knowing what'd be better, to piss his brother off or to thank him for accepting him in his house, also he didn't want to make Lyserg uncomfortable.

"Yoh I will do no harm to you, I'm not a coward...I'm here because Lyserg is here" he finally said, breaking the cold silence.

Yoh smiled and nodded slowly "I know, and even if Lyserg wasn't here at this moment...you are still...my brother"

Hao blushed at the comment and turned aside, avoiding his twin's face.

"You are incredible!" he said a bit pissed for the unexpected answer. Lyserg smiled, it was so like Yoh, and it was a family reunion moment after all.

"You have never treated yourselves as brothers, you can start now" suggested the emerald eyed boy cheerily, so cheerily Hao didn't want to reject the offer, even if it meant humiliation for himself.

"It's not that easy, we never spent a year of our childhood together..." continued Yoh, raising an eyebrow and staring at his brother "Aren't I right, Hao?"

"I will do anything for Lyserg" whispered Hao, grabbing the emerald eyed boy's hand firmly. "I really mean anything"

"I never thought I'd see you like this...it's amazing, and strange...but good, and I'm happy all resentments between you had been cleared" continued Yoh.

"Come on, Hao-chan...I think it'd be good if you and Yoh make up" said the cute shaman, planting a kiss on his lover's cheek.

Hao closed his eyes and sighed "I'll try if you ask me, what about you, Yoh?"

Yoh smiled back "Why not?"

"Are you stupid? He wants to be the shaman king, if you lower your guard, he can take advantage of that. Being a good guy has its disadvantages, Yoh"

Lyserg and Yoh blushed when they saw the blonde girl staring at the door, and sank in the water.

"Ms. Anna please get out!" said Lyserg, his cheeks red as tomatoes

"Anna, we're not married yet!" continued Yoh

Hao raised an eyebrow "You may be true, but I will not take advantage of Yoh like that, I want a fair fight for the throne, I'm not a coward"

"Don't think I'll trust you that easily, I'm not a softie as my fiancée... by the way, Yoh, make sure you get muscles in your abdomen as your brother" said this, the Itako left the bathroom with a slightly blushed Hao.

"Yoh...that wasn't a compliment" teased Hao

"Shut up"

"Well, you're acting a bit more like brothers!"

The twins sighed at the same time. To get along so suddenly wouldn't be an easy task for them to achieve, Hao's great power and Yoh's kindness weren't enough, they needed to make a great effort, almost inhuman, oh but they weren't humans they were shamans, so it was kind of possible.

"Um Hao, you know, mom and dad are visiting today and..."

"No way I'm staying here then!"

"Come on, maybe things'll change...you already accepted to make up with me..."

"BUT NOT MY FAKE PARENTS!"

"Oh come on, it'll be interesting!"

"They'll scold you for being so carefree and allowing your enemy in your house"

"But you are my aniki!"

"So?"

"You are part of the family!"

"Yoh you are insane...Lyserg let's go"

"It seems interesting...Hao-chan" teased Lyserg, clinging to the brunette's arm.

"Oh not you too! It's not that easy and you know it..."

"You may be right..." continued Lyserg, remembering Hao had burned his father's face.

"Yoh what's the meaning of this!" screamed an astonished Mikihiza from the door.

Just imagine the weird scene that almost made him lose his senses: his son talking naturally with his evil twin, the menace of humanity, standing naked in the bathroom with a boy hugging him by his arm, the three of them really relaxed as if everything was all right, now If you'd have been Mikihiza at that moment, you'd understand him...

Keiko entered the bathroom also at hearing the commotion, and she was startled when she saw Hao. He was so big and healthy, but his eyes weren't evil as she had imagined, she understood he had met what love was, and really deep in her heart and thanks to her mother instinct, she had missed the baby she held in her body for 9 months also.

"Hao! Look how big you've become!" she hugged her son warmly, Hao was shocked at this and didn't know what the heck to do. Lyserg just observed in awe as well as Yoh...but Hao's shock was little compared to Mikihiza's.

"Keiko...I'm...not your son" whispered Hao insecurely of his words, pushing her aside softly. "There's Yoh, he is your son...I'm going to my room, Yoh, for some clothes..."

"Yoh explain this!" demanded the angry father

"Hao, wait for me!" said Lyserg

"Hao pleaded wait!" pleaded his mother

"This is a mess..." said Yoh after sighing. "Mom, dad let's have Hao for dinner today, I trust Lyserg and Lyserg trusts Hao, so it isn't bad"

"That's wonderful! I'll cook today!" said Keiko smiling, Mikihiza fainted, Yoh tried to awake his father and the lovers escaped to their room, for their sake.

It was a confusing situation for the Asakuras, so sudden, Yoh had a bad feeling about this

"This may not work...it needs more time..." he thought

Marco was locked in his room, writing and writing nonsense poems, he was confused as well

Why do I have to hurt you?

Why do you hug me?

Why if I love you…

I make you cry?

"I'm aware of your pain and yet..." he whispered while staring at a photo of when Lyserg had recently entered the X-laws team, his eyes shone with hope, and Marco was holding his hand.

"Lyserg I love you...I really do...where are you? Will you be back someday?"

Goki: Ok this wasn't good enough as past chapters, but I promise it'll get better, this is a step for a more interesting plot I swear! -U

Hao: I hope so...

Goki: hugging Hao see you until next chapter (I'll try to do it in a lot lesser than 6 months! )


	10. As expected

Goki: Wah! Juice fell in my lap! ;; my poor Zelos! (my lap's name, named after Zelos Wilder from ToS xD)

Hao: And still you manage to write...

Goki: Hell yeah! Yaoi means life to me! w 

Chapter 10: As expected...

"Where are my clothes?" asked the brunette shaman, rummaging through the things in the room.

"Your clothes are wet, I washed them when you were sleeping...Yoh said you can borrow his"

"Oh boy..." Hao gave in and opened the closet. There were plenty of clothes, all simple, just like his ototo. Hao put on the orange pants that Yoh used to work out when Anna forced him to.

Lyserg blushed and hugged him "You look great"

Hao looked to the floor. He suddenly felt ashamed, he wasn't sure why, anything of this was clear, to love Lyserg, to make up with his twin or to have dinner with his parents, which he despised. These weren't the type of things to go well so fast, and they were enemies, but Lyserg could control the fire of his heart and fill it with kindness and love, so he didn't have much of a choice.

"What's wrong, Hao?" asked the emerald eyed one, hugging him

"Nothing...I'm a bit nervous..."

"It's normal, my love"

_My love..._those words made the long haired shaman's nervousness fade away and regained strength.

"Lyserg, thank you" Hao hugged his lover back and they were lost in a deep, passionate kiss in no time.

"All of these is so new to me…" he whispered, Lyserg smiled and took his lover's hand gently.

"You will not be alone, I will be there too, now let's go"

The table at Yoh's was all set. There were six sits in total, Ana was sitting already and when she saw the couple entering the room, she just raised an eyebrow and to this day Hao still swears he heard a small whisper from her saying "Perverts..."

Then Mr. Asakura entered and glared at Hao, who politely glared back until Lyserg placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder indicating it was enough.

Mikihisa sat at one of the edges of the table quietly and cautiously, he wasn't going to lower his guard at the greatest menace at his son's house.

Finally, Yoh arrived and sat in front of Hao and Lyserg, greeting everyone with his carefree smile. "Hey everybody! I'm starving!"

Lyserg thanked god he appeared, since he already started talking with Mikihisa and Anna, breaking that uncomfortable silence, Hao seemed a bit more relaxed also with the appearance of his brother.

"Why that gloomy look?" He asked when he saw his father frowning.

"I don't like to be near…murderers you know" he said, evidently aiming his comment at Hao Asakura who just ignored his father and continued acting indifferently.

"Come on dad! We are all family!" said Yoh with one of his silly smiles. Mikihisa just sighed

"Hey Keiko! Are you done? I am starving!"

A woman's face appeared by the door with a smiling face just as Yoh's. "Almost done here, honey!"

"May I help you, Mrs. Asakura?" asked the british boy politely. Hao didn't like the idea of Lyserg leaving the table, he'd feel more uncomfortable, he wasn't talking to Anna, she'd never answer back, he needed not to think about his father, and maybe he could talk to his brother.

"Thank you little Lyserg, I may need your help" answered Keiko, so both of them made their way to the kitchen. Luckily for the brunette, both returned quickly, Lyserg helping her carry the bowls with food. She had prepared the typical Japanese white rice, some takoyaki, ramen and some other Japanese food that I don't know how they're called, but they still look delicious to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" said Yoh, Keiko and Lyserg and so, everybody started eating.

"So, how many allies do you have, Hao?" asked Mikihisa, with a daring glare in his eyes.

"A lot, I've lost the count myself" counterattacked the brunette boy, with an arrogant smile on his beautiful mischievous face.

"Darling, please, we are eating, let's talk about something else! Now Hao, you've grown quite well, and your hair is beautiful! But you are so skinny, dear..."

"I'm ok..." answered Hao taking a long sip from his tea glass.

"Mrs. Asakura, your cooking is great!" said Lyserg smiling

"Aw, thanks sweetie, I did a special effort today"

"Hey Hao, do you know how to play soccer? We can have a small game someday" said Yoh smiling

"You should be training, if you don't want him to beat the crap out of you at the tournament" scolded his fiancée with a glare

"I agree with Anna" continued Mikihisa, still glaring at his son.

"Stop that!" scolded Mrs. Asakura again, wishing to avoid an unpleasant scene

"No matter how much he trains, he'll never win over me" said Hao smiling confidently

"Hao, stop it, please" whispered Lyserg, holding his lover's hand tightly

"In your dreams, Yoh will become Shaman King" answered Anna

"Let's not talk about that in here..." said Yoh, trying to smile, thinking it wasn't a good idea after all to have dinner together.

"But we can't ignore all the people that have died in that murderer's hands!" screamed Mikihisa, he held a strong grudge against his son, he would never forget.

"You'll need to, for I'm not done yet" stated Hao, smiling evilly (me: how cute!)

"Hao!" said Lyserg, with a scared look on his face.

"We should take him down now that we can!" snapped Mikihisa

"Father..." whispered Yoh, with a sad look in his gentle eyes, Mikihisa was startled with this.

Anna remained quiet, Keiko placed her hands on her face, and ran sobbing to the kitchen, Mikihisa chased after her, and Yoh looked to the floor a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered

"...It's not...your fault" responded Hao calmly, "It's mine, I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here...I'm sorry" Hao stood up and made his way outside the big Asakura residence.

"Hao wait!" said Lyserg, standing up and running after him.

"My brother has changed..." thought Yoh "Lyserg is changing his heart" he smiled a bit at the thought, though Anna didn't see it.

Hao sat down at the garden, and looked at the stars, then memories came back like a thunder, he remembered Matamune, his family betraying him, his life as a menace...all the pain he had felt and nobody understood...tears made their way through his cheeks, but he didn't made any sound, he was looking to the sky, with raining black eyes.

"This is a mess..." he said to himself "What's happening to me? I'm acting feeble..."

"You are not feeble Hao...it's a new experience for you, it's all right" said his emerald eyed angel, hugging him tenderly from behind, Hao placed his hand on Lyserg's arm and kept quiet for a while.

"And you are not alone, I'll never let you alone, you hear me?"

"...Lyserg, will you hold me closer?" askedd Hao, with a small smile and slightly flushed cheeks.

Lyserg pulled his brunette closer to his warm body. Both shamans remained in tha position for several minutes, Hao feeling protected by his angel, Lyserg feeling happy to know he was able to protect the one he loved, with high hopes of living a perfect future and forget a painful past.

Goki: That was it, inspiration will come later xD, working in chapter 11 w 

Any ideas are welcome!


	11. Unexpected

Hao and Lyserg forever! (though I like Hao with anybody hehe as long as it's yaoi)

Finally chapter 11!

By-g0ki

I d0nt 0wn shaman king…u w0uld n0tice if I did (everything w0uld be ya0i xD)

Chapter 11: Unexpected

The British boy opened his eyes slowly, finding next to him his brunette angel, holding him and greeting him with a warm smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he said panting a kiss on Lyserg's cheek. You look so cute when you sleep!"

Lyserg smiled while blushing and hugged Hao closer. They had fallen asleep outside in Yoh's garden, so the view was really nice, the flowers were blossoming and the grass shone with the morning's dew. The birds were fluttering around and the sky was so peaceful. They were covered with a yellow blanket with little bears printed on it. Hao stared at it, where had he seen that before? It look familiar for a strange reason.

"Good Morning, I thought you might get cold...so I covered you with this, I'm sorry if it's a bit childish" said Yoh with a smile and his hand on his head.

"Thank you, and actually…I like it" said Hao staring at it "I don't know why...it reminds me of something..."

"Hehehe...this was the blanket where we were born…Hao" whispered Yoh "or so I was told, I can't recall it by myself, you know..."

"I can't believe they still have this" said Hao half laughing

"Yeah..."

Keiko was looking through the window. "Yoh and Hao...they look so cute together...I wish I could have gone showing off I have the cutest pair of twins...why do things have to be like this?..."

"Keiko, you know he is dangerous and the principal menace to the Asakura family" said Mikihisa looking thorugh the window with her.

"Yes, darling...but he is still our son...I believe there was a reason he became like that, I heard he was the most generous onmyoji before, he used his powers to help people...why did he suddenly change so drastically?"

"People change, my dear, even if it's for bad"

"They also change for good..." she whispered, still looking at her twins.

"I wonder when will Hao-sama return? It's been days..." said opacho a bit sadly, looking at the sky. He missed his trusted companion, he missed those black eyes and that confident smile...a smile of a king.

"He must be ok, we're talking about Hao-dono" said Lakis smiling, putting a hand over the little's shoulder.

"I know he is okay, is just that I miss him" He made his way to Hao's room and stared at the little notebook on the desk. "What is that?" he asked himself, then he opened it and read

…

I'm so sad…my friend's brother murdered my family...but he came...he didn't abandon me, I need to find him, he is the only thing left for me, even if his brother is a murderer...even if he is a murderer…I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm so confused...maybe I should join my family... I don't desire to live alone...

I love you...I'm sorry...and I can't hate...you...

Goodbye"

The little boy's eyes widened in surprise "This is! I must find master Hao immediately! Or else that boy...!"

He ran outside the house, letting the diary on the desk again, but he was stopped by Lakis in his way.

"Where are you going so hastily?" he asked a little worried

"I need to find Hao-sama! He must be with that boy, we need to save that boy or else Hao-sama will be very sad"

"What are you talking about? Which boy?"

"Hao-sama is in love with a boy that works with the X laws, that boy also loves our Hao, but he is going to kill himself in the past...maybe you don't understand right now, but we must hurry!"

Lakis just nodded, he trusted little opacho, why? Because if there was someone that knew Hao from his crew, was the little one, so he summoned his spirit Lucifer and both were on their way looking for their master.

---

"I wonder if he hates me...I wonder if he will come back...I wonder if he still loves me...no, he never loved me...did I ever love him? Or was I just using him? I need him...that's for sure. I want to say I'm sorry..." said Marco walking in a valley. He knew he was wrong, finally he understood and he was ashamed of himself for treating his Lyserg like that. Far away, he was able to see a Japanese old mansion, it was where the Funbari onsen team was staying, but he managed to see someone familiar from far away, a little fairy fluttering around the place...yes, it was Morphin! So that was the place where Lyserg was staying all this time! He was so lucky!

Marco ran to the place, ran as fast as he could with Lyserg's smile on his mind, remembering all those good times they had together, shoving aside the bad ones that were much more abundant. The house was approaching slowly, it was bigger and bigger until there it was Yoh outside, looking at the sky...but something was wrong, when did Yoh let his hair so long? It couldn't be...but it was, him; Asakura Hao.

Hao stretched himself and sighed loudly, he was wearing a white shirt and some jeans, but what came next was the most unexpected thing of all: Lyserg came running outside the house and hugged Hao, making him lose his balance and falling over him. Once on the floor, both stared at each other and started laughing, a smile, followed by some words from the brunette, followed by a smile from the emerald eyed boy...followed by a kiss.

Marco felt for the first time of his life a pain in his chest, stronger than any kind of pain he had ever felt before, finally he understood everything: he did love Lyserg, and he hated the fact he had lost him to his nemesis, which was also Lyserg's nemesis some days ago. He clenched his hand in a fist, tightening every second, as he saw Hao carry Lyserg in his arms and twist him, like a pair of newlyweds.

"Hey, stop it! I'm getting dizzy!" said Lyserg laughing, holding Hao tighter.

"Lyserg..." whispered Marco, a tear rolling down his cheek, he wanted to kill Hao, but he couldn't, he had never seen Lyserg that happy and he didn't want to steal his happiness away, even if Hao was the one that once stole his happiness, he returned it in a different way.

"I'm sorry, Lyserg..." said this, Marco walked away, sadness and regret filling his now wounded heart.

I never did deserve him...but why that little bastard? That murdered! I can't stand it's with him! I'd really prefer if it was with Yoh...why him, Lyserg? I guees I'm paying for my sins...This mess it's my fault...

Marco found a small cottage, it seemed someone was staying there, for there were the remains of a fire. He entered slowly, and finally he knew whose cottage was, when he saw the gauntlets with the words "Hao" on them.

"That little bastard!" he said clenching his teeth, then he saw a small notebook on the desk... a diary.

Marco opened it and was surprised to find out it was his little Lyserg's diary!

He started reading it, after a few pages his hands started shaking and he dropped the notebook.

"That rascal! He changed Lyserg's past! How could he manipulate him like that! I can't let him now that I know he is just using him! That's not true happiness! I knew he was up to no good!"

Marco ran again to the house, now with the notebook under his arm "Wait, my little Lyserg, I'll rescue you from that evil brainwash!"

----

"Then, should I make breakfast?" asked Yoh "I'm not very good, but I'll do my best!"

"Let me help you!" said Lyserg smiling "I'm not very good either, but I may be of help"

"No, you two rest, let me handle it" added Hao, he then entered the kitchen, both boys just stared at him curiously. Hao tied his hair in a pony tail and put on a white apron, Yoh and Lyserg blushed when they saw him like that.

"Hey Yoh, why are you blushing?" asked Lyserg with a suspicious look on his face

"Why? You are blushing too!" said Yoh smiling

"But I'm his lover" continued Lyserg

"You have a point there, hehehe, he juts looked curious, that's all"

"...you narcissist! He is your twin!"

"oh that's true! Hehehehe!"

"Really Yoh, you are a case" said the emerald eyed boy smiling.

Not long after, Hao served them something really good looking that left both boys drooling.

"I was a really good cook back then... I hope you like it; it's a Japanese traditional dish that was only thought to us, onmyojis, but now that culinary art has been lost..."

It was a dish from heavens, Yoh would even have admitted that it was better than Ryu's cooking and Lyserg was already on his second dish.

"Wow you sure are lucky, Lyserg, you've got yourself a great cook"

Lyserg laughed timidly and hugged Hao "I'm really lucky to have him" Hao blushed after this and looked away.

"You really look cute together"

"They do not, not anymore! Lyserg's just being used!" screamed Marco, appearing through the door.

They all stared at him, Lyserg hugged Hao's arm tightly "Marco! What are you doing here?"

"I know I don't deserve you, Lyserg and I'm sorry; but that bastard doesn't deserve you either!"

"How can you say that you scum! I shall burn your bones!" said Hao, hugging Lyserg with his right hand and preparing a flame ball forming over his free hand.

"Then explain this!" said Marco raising the diary.

Hao's eyes widened and the flame disappeared. How had Marco gotten that? Most important, was his crew safe? Have the X laws defeated them?

Lyserg separated gently from Hao and headed towards Marco, his eyes on the diary.

"That's...! where did you...?"

"Hao was keeping you, and manipulating you with this! He altered your past changing your feelings!"

"That's not true!" said Hao a bit nervously, "It wasn't like that, it was an unexpected happening, I'd never do something like that!"

Lyserg opened his diary, and his eyes widened in surprise as he read the pages

"So my ghost friend...that was...!" tears formed in his eyes "How could you?" then, he ran out of the mansion, Hao tried to follow him, but was stoped abruptly by Marco,who grabbed him roughly by his arm and threw him to the floor.

"Agh! Let me go! What are you doing!"

"I'll protect him this time from a monster like you! First you kill his parents and now you trick hime like this!"

"But I wasn't...!" Hao looked down, for some reason he felt kind of guilty, maybe it was really his fault.

Marco let Hao go and made his way out of the house, Yoh just stared in awe at the scene, and Hao was sitting on the floor, holding his tears...trying to wake from the nightmare.

--

Finally a problem! Mwahahaha Hope ya like it! -


	12. I'll give my heart for you

Goki is back with chapter 12! Wow quick update for me, wasn't it? xD I liked this one a lot! Hope you enjoy it too! Thanks to everyone that reads T-T I love you all!

Hao: You just wanna make them yaoi...

Goki: Geez, am I that obvious!

---

Chapter 12: I'll give my heart for you

"Why did he lie to me! I really love him! Why did he do that? So those memories I slowly start to recall are just product of his manipulation! Am I just a puppet for him? What was he thinking?" the emerald eyed shaman couldn't believe that his beloved had done such a dirty move on him, he felt betrayed and lost, angry and confused. Hot tears flowed from his green eyes, and the throbbing pain in his chest was just getting stronger and stronger.

Lyserg ran into the forest, he wouldn't mind if he was eaten by wild animals, or murdered by other shamans, at this rate, he wanted this wicked reality to disappear.

"Hold on!" said someone, stopping the shaman, it was the little lava imp Kamakui. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"It's Hao! He...he used me! He was making fun of me, betrayed all my feelings for him, send them to hell!" He then started crying louder and hugged Kamakui. The imp placed a paw on Lyserg's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Come with me, calm down and tell me your story, I'm wise and I can help you out"

Lyserg just nodded, he did need comfort, and followed Kamakui to an open flower valley (the one were Morphin was taking energy from) and both sat down. Lyserg calmed down a bit, the air was fresh and the scenery was pleasant, but his heart was broken, and the tears refused to cease.

"Everything was perfect until Marco came and returned me my diary...that's when I noticed Hao changed my past! I can't believe he'd do such thing!"

"Hmm do you have that diary with you?" asked the imp thoughtfully

Lyserg handed him the notebook, then Kamakui started reading the first pages and placed his hand under his chin.

"I see now...why are you so mad? That shaman is just increasing his powers and since he is in love with you, he was able to travel back in time just to meet you, but he isn't capable of controlling that power, just like Tornenora told me..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the British, still confused.

"He had not the intention to change your past, my boy, it was sort of an accident, but he gave you many pleasant and new memories! I think you should be thanking that boy! You didn't have many friends back then, I can see, but he was a great companion, why don't you see it that way?"

"But..."

"If he really intended to manipulate you, he would have lured you into his crew since you were little, that way he'd have you by his side always"

"...Maybe you are right...but why didn't he tell me before! And why did he have my diary?"

"He was too happy with you, I believe he forgot, you should ask him, he also has lead a difficult life...don't let him alone again..."

Lyserg lowered his head. He didn't want it to end like that, and also probably Hao wasn't using him, Kamakui was right, he needed to return to apologize and ask some questions.

"I can't abandon him! I'll return and...!" suddenly, the shaman fell on his knees and embraced himself. He started getting cold and sweating, something wasn't right at all.

"Hey kid! Are you all right!"

"No. I feel like...I'm being thorn apart...I can't breathe, help me! I'm so scared..."

"Hold on, I'll bring Hao! He'll know what to do" Kamakui disappeared in a red flash and Lyserg was left on the grass.

"Hao..." he whispered "...save...me"

---

"Hao..." whispered Yoh, kneeling down next to his twin and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You should go after him..."

"But I...he must hate me...I'm such a fool...I thought I knew everything, I thought everything was within my reach and now! I'm like this, almost crying for someone I hurt and doesn't have any matters with my goal to be shaman king..."

"But it's the one you love! That's more important than being shaman king!"

"I will not be feeble...I will not lose this time, are you trying to make me quit my goal? Don't make me laugh!"

Yoh looked disappointed, he then got closer to his aniki and hugged him, Hao was surprised by this, but he didn't push him away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Lyserg is confused, he needs you, and you are the only one that can give him the happiness you took away from him, don't abandon him again, Hao"

Hao hugged Yoh, and after a short while he stood up.

"Thanks, Yoh...I'll get him back and explain everything to him!"

"Hao-sama!" exclaimed opacho entering the house hurriedly.

"Little opacho! So you are all right! I'm so glad!"

"There's no time, Hao-sama! Lyserg is in great danger!"

"What do you mean?" said Hao with a concerned look

"I'm sorry, I read the diary, it seems the boy in the past is depressed and he is going to take his own life!"

"This has to be a lie! Where's the diary! I need the diary!"

"Lyserg has it..." said Yoh "where could he be?"

"I need to find him as soon as possible!"

"Asakura Hao! You need to come with me!" said Kamakui appearing in front of everyone "Lyserg isn't all right!"

"Take me with you!" Then shaman and imp disappeared in flames.

"I hope they arrive on time" said Yoh, then he looked at Lakis and opacho, after smiling to them he said his phrase. "Everything will go ok"

"I hope so..." said opacho being a bit comforted by Hao's twin smile.

---

Marco finally found Lyserg in a flower valley, panting and very palid.

"Lyserg! Hang on there, baby!" he hugged Lyserg, he was freezing and his eyes looked lost.

"Marco...I'm leaving..."

"Don't say that! I'll take you to a hospital!"

"In vain it is...I'm leaving...I can't see you anymore..."

"Lyserg!"

"But I hear your voice...Marco...thank you and...I'm sorry"

"No! Lyserg!"

"I'll save you..." said Hao, approaching to them and kneeling next to Lyserg.

"You bastard!" said Marco, taking out his weapon and aiming it at the brunette.

"Hao? Is that you?" whispered Lyserg "I'm so sorry, Hao...I really loved y..."

Hao put his index finger on Lyserg's lips. "Shh, don't say anymore, I've come to save you"

"Nonsense! You just want to use him again!"

"Actually, the only one that can save Lyserg is Hao" said Kamakui with his arms crossed. "If Lyserg dies back in his past, the present Lyserg will just vanish. Hao's time traveling powers are this boy's only hope to live"

"Is that so! Then hurry up and save him, you little...punk! That's the least a murderer like you can do!"

Hao glared at the blonde X-law and grabbed the diary, he stared at it, thinking on Lyserg, wanting to save him, but it was in vain. He focused on the little Lyserg, crying in fear and loneliness, his heart throbbed, what he most desired in that moment was to save his beloved...but it was also useless.

"Don't just stand there! Are you retarded! Do something!" commanded Marco desperately.

"I can't! It's not working! Why!" screamed the brunette, he was growing pale, he was really scared and desperate as Marco, his hands started trembling, then Kamakui held his hands in order to calm him down

"Asakura Hao, please calm down, you can do it, you already manipulate your life through the pass of times, time travel to the past is much more difficult, so you need to focus highly, don't let your fears absorb you!"

Hao swallowed and nodded, he hadn't been this scared since...he was a child and an onmyoji, when he could hear all the negative thoughts of the humans, and all that regret and pain grew in his heart, he despised everyone, but now he wanted to save a mere life, a life that was worth everything for him at that moment.

"Please, I need to go to the past, spirits of time!" he summoned some weird looking spirits, they were black and white, their face was a grey circle with a shiny spot in the center. In their right hand they held a silver crystal, and in their other hand a crystal that changed of color constantly, on their heads a brown crown with a green crystal in its middle. They were about the size of Hao and Lyserg.

"Amazing...you were able to summon such powerful spirits..." whispered Kamakui "you really earned the title the Esoteric King"

The spirits spoke a strange language, it was piercing and painful to hear, Hao shoved the pain and used his furyoku to understand this beings.

"We will aid you in your trip, but you'll pay...until you have proven yourself, the payment is really high, since you are paying, you will be able to stay in the past all the time you want, however, until you understand this power perfectly, you'll be able to go to the era you wish to go"

"Are you willing to pay?" added the other spirit

Hao closed his eyes and nodded, done this, one of the five spirits approached him and touched his chest gently, Hao felt how life was escaping from his being, then he saw the sacred being holding a red spiritual organ, dripping blood: It was his heart in an ethereal form.

"How can you take his heart away! How is he supposed to save that boy like this!" exclaimed Kamakui

"He still has his memories"

"This heart...is full of...sadness...so black...and yet so pure..."

"This pleases us all, we should take it as a sacrifice and save the boy for him, though he'll never get it back, what do you say, shaman?"

"No Hao, don't give them your heart!" pleaded the lava imp to the brunette, who just stood there without his vivid eyes, without that spark he always wore in his gaze, like an empty shell with a distracted look.

"...I will get it back..." whispered Hao

"He sure is strong enough to be able to understand" said another spirit

"Let's give him a chance" added another

"You have one day, if you don't return with complete manipulation of this power and this boy's life, you will not get this jewel back, it will belong to us forever, and your body will become our offering.

Hao nodded as he reached his hands out and positioned his index and pulgars in a triangle form.

As silver is the past

As gold our present

Shine withered with pain

Making it a brown reality

That we still hold dear

Unknown our future

That we wait anxiously

Yet unconsciously

Lost back in time

Yet alive in our mind

Platinum whisper

Take my soul away

Back in time

Hao's figure vanished in a gust of silver breeze, starting a trip in time, to save a beloved one.

---

MWAHAHA Finally! w I'm having some short vacations, maybe chapter 13 will be ready before Thursday...who knows!

Ja Ne!

Hey, Dream, leave my Ha0 plushie al0ne! >> XD


	13. Forbidden love for two and a broken soul

Finally chapter 13 is done, I suppose two chapters more and this fic will be finally completed! Unbelievable, isn't it? But true...

Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei...I wish I was his daughter, I'd be poking him all day long for Hao drawings...--

Mappa Douji is a 1 chapter manga by Hiroyuki Takei that explains Hao's bitter childhood, Ohachiyo also appears in there, so there you go, I wasn't making this up! xD

**Chapter 13: Forbidden love for two...and a broken soul for one**

The long haired shaman opened his eyes slowly, finding himself floating in a strange dark void, he could see some images around him, wars, events, he understood right away he was time traveling.

Finally, the images stopped, and he was standing in a small hill, an old tree stood in front of him, and he saw a small boy with brunette hair and a ponytail, his skin was pale and he was talking to a leaf spirit.

"That boy..."

"Hey you, there!" screamed an older boy appearing from the other side of the hill accompanied by other two children.

The little boy looked afraid and stepped back until he reached the tree and was cornered.

"The demon boy!" said one child, pointing at him "you are cursed and will curse all the village!"

"You were talking alone! You must be planning on killing us, humans, aren't you!"

"I...I was talking with my friend and..." stuttered the little boy, with a frightened look, trying not to tremble.

"My father saw your crazy mother talking alone too!"

"Yeah, she is a witch!"

"She should be burned! Let's tell the priests about it!"

"You leave my mommy alone!" the little boy charged against the oldest of the boys, hitting him awkwardly, the other boys pulled him off and threw him against the tree, the little body made a strong "thud" and fell on his knees, tears falling down his eyes.

"Monster!" said the other boy throwing a stone at the little child, harming his forehead which started bleeding.

"It hurts, stop!" said the little boy, putting his hands on his eyes and weeping softly.

"Hahaha crybaby!" then two of the boys got some long branches from the tree and started striking the boy, who just curled himself in a ball, protecting his face and exposing his back.

"Ow..." he started crying, he knew he couldnt do anything against those kids, who were bigger and stonger than him, what could a 4 year old do against tree 10-12 years old bullies?

Hao stared, he finally remembered he was that boy, that small boy that could see spirits, that little boy that would only talk alone, and everybody would call a monster, a demon a menace for humanity.

"That's enough!" came a female voice from behind. It was a beautiful woman, with long, blond hair and a red kimono, a pair of beautiful eyes, the same as the kid's.

She was carrying a bucket full of water, which she threw over the boys, who ran away immediately.

"Just wait, witch! My father will come for you!"

The woman ignored the little brat, and kneeled where the boy was, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him close to her.

"I'm sorry I was so late...I am so sorry, my baby..."

"Mommy! I'm glad you came, and it's not your fault" said the boy, sobbing and hugging the woman

Asano hugged him tighter and kissed his head, then she carried him and both headed home.

A single tear made its way from Hao Asakura's black eye, even though he didn't have a heart, he still had his memories...and his soul.

-Why are you crying?-

"It's you again, isn't it? The one who is me, and at the same time it isn't, the one who has always been with me but I have never been with you?"

-You are correct, why are you crying?-

"...I don't know why..."

-Why are you here?-

"I need to find Lyserg, seems I landed in another time..."

-Do you know that woman? I wish you had your heart...-

"Why do you wish that?"

-That is your mother, Asano Ha...and your name was Asaha Douji back then...-

"My mother..."

-...Hurry to another era, we don't know how many time you have left-

Hao nodded, with his blank expression, and was surrounded again by that silver light, but he was transported just a few days ahead and was standing in front of a small cottage in a beautiful field, There was a priest, with an ugly and perverse expression as other samurais tied Asano to a chair in the house.

"Will you change your mind and be mine, Asano Ha?"

"Get lost, you pig!"

"A witch, totally...sadly a beautiful one" said the priest, grabbing her chin and passing his hand on her shoulder slowly, with any good intentions at all.

The woman spat at the man's face, he cleaned himself, now with a furious look in his eyes.

"How dare you, bitch! Just wait and your son will have the same fate as you!"

"No! Leave my Asaha alone!"

The henchmen started pouring oil on her, and throwing dried branches and hay, with an evil smirk on their faces.

"Goodbye, Asano Ha" said the priest, throwing a lantern, and in no time, the house was covered in flames, the woman didn't scream, she just whispered before dying "I'm sorry Asaha, please forgive me!"

Hao felt pain in his hand and finally realized it was bleeding, since he was clenching his fists really tightly.

"She was killed..."

-Why didn't you do anything, Hao?-

"...I don't know..."

-How come?-

"I don't have a heart, though my soul...is crying"

-...-

"I wish...I have done something...now it's too late, finally my memories came back, they killed my mother mercilessly, I was left alone...hiding...they wanted to kill me too...I wanted to die...But I met a demon...my first true friend...-

-Asaha...-

"You said I was greedy before...He used to think like you...I believe I disappointed him... when I killed that priest in revenge...he told me killing him would just make me a human like him...but I wouldn't listen, my heart was drowned in resentment and sadness, anger... and desperation...I was too young...But I followed the same path still I do...Humans are...despicable"

-Do you remember his name?-

"He was named Ohachiyo...and I was Mappa Douji... Mappa, which means demon child, because I wanted to destroy all the humans...since I was a monster..."

-I can't believe you still remember me...It's been such a long time-

"So it's really you..."

-What an indifferent reaction, but I came back to you cause I missed you, and you still have that purity, I can't believe you haven't lost it, and that boy could be salvation from the nightmare you have been living in until now...-

"I need to save him...Lyserg Diethel..."

-I will help you, Mappa Douji...-

" Thank you..."

-Focus your memories and soul on that Diethel boy, remember why you want to save him and the consequences of failure, now summon the time again...It should work that way-

Hao did as told, and was again wrapped in silver and transported, now he was standing on the Big Ben, he was in England, finally. He jumped down, landing safely, startling a couple that was passing by, but he didn't even notice them and made his way to Lyserg's house, hurriedly, he knew he did not have any time to lose.

Finally he was outside the house, but couldn't get in, when he tried harder and even tried to burn the door, he would feel tired.

"Why can't I enter?"

-There is a great dark aura surrounding the place, you must be careful, Mappa Douji, this isn't normal at all-

The aura now made itself visible and it started getting bigger and bigger, until it was the size of the spirit of fire itself. It had red glowing eyes and it was all black, except the forehead that had a small white circle on it. The thing smiled, showing sharp fangs, and it expelled a terrible furyoku, it was really powerful, as Hao itself.

-What kind of demon is that!-

"He is...I know him..." said Hao blankly, staring at the demon

"Hey daddy, why are you with that spirit inside of you? Ahahaha he isn't worth your time, I'm really powerful thanks to you, but I need more power, you've been slacking off since you fell in love, that is just a weakness!"

-Daddy? So you are the demon that possessed Hao's soul!-

"Actually, Hao _created_ me, I was born from the deepest part of his heart, from the pain, suffering and agony, that pain that you gave him when you awoke the mind reading ability! He has been tormented and accused, all the humans' filthy thoughts piercieng directly in his heart... oh, but who was with Hao daddy to protect him? Matamune? He stopped believing on him, you? You just walked away from him! And I have been with him always, these 1000 years! So, Hao, let's go back and feed me more power!"

"I...can't do that, I need to save Lyserg...He...needs me"

"No, you don't understand, ottosan, nobody needs you! They all hate you!"

Images in Hao's memory started awaking, he saw again his mother screaming and burning, mobs throwing stones at him and accusing him, the priest bleeding all over him, the humans' selfish thoughts, the way they harmed nature, the forests crying, the other onmyojis blaming him, his own clan killing him off even Matamune with the sadest expression he ever had. He also remembered the patch tribe calling him accursed, and Yohken, the Asakura descendant who was able to finish him off with Matamune's help again.

Hao fell on his knees and grabbed his head tightly.

"Please stop this!" he screamed as tears rolled down his face "I don't want to remember! Filthy humans! They all shall die! They all shall burn in hell!"

"Yes! _You are correct_, every human shall die, anybody can do it but you, do not rely on anybody, NEVER!"

"I am correct, I shall not trust anybody, I am correct...correct...correct"

-STOP THIS!- Ohachiyo appeared in front of Hao, striking the demon with a spiritual beam, managing to harm it and knock it off for a little while.

-Hao, get a hold of yourself! Lyserg trusts you, he loves you, I love you, your comrades also trust you! Matamune loves you also, but he just did what he thought was fair, don't fall against your own demon, you must control yourself!"

"Lyserg...I killed his parents...I'm really a monster! I hate myself so much..."

-Hao, stop this bullshit! - The little white spirit slapped the brunette hardly on his right cheek –This was my entire fault...I shall make up for you, I should have thought better before giving that demonic power to you...I'm so sorry, Mappa Douji...-

"Ohachiyo..."

-Please do forgive me, I couldn't let myself fall in love with a human, and a little boy too, now you are a fine shaman...-

"That means...! You left not only because I was human, but also because you..."

The spirit placed his index finger on the brunette's lips, and smiled, a warm and charming smile, assuring Hao everything was going to be ok, the next thing he did, was charge against the enormous demon in front of them, fighting with all he had, as the demon did.

Ohachiyo was almost beat up, the evil thing was way too strong, but he was wiser since he had been on earth for 1200 years already, so he knew the only way to vanish it.

"It's time to end everything..." he said with a smile and next, a white light emanated from his small body and fell directly on the spirit, which screamed sharply in pain, and disappeared in the light.

"Look this boy's heart...it has lost its black tone" said the time spirit holding the ethereal heart up

"...He managed to destroy his own demon, that's admirable" stated another

"He has the guts to be shaman king... but his heart is still grey, if he stumbles a bit, another demon of the same power can take over him, it would be easy for a demon to quickly evolve with his furyoku level..."

"Hao...I just hope you are all right..." whispered Kamakui, while Marco held Lyserg's hands with a worried look on his sky blue eyes.

"That brat...he shouldn't take this long...Lyserg, hold on"

Lyserg smiled slightly and whispered "I trust him, whatever happens, I'll always love..." he then let a low sigh and fell unconscious.

Marco held the English boy tighter, wanting to protect him, but he couldn't do anything but wait...it was so horribly frustrating.

"Hurry up...damn it!"

Hao opened his eyes after the light disappeared and saw the little white demon vanishing slowly in sparkles, all going to the sky.

"Ohachiyo...what are you doing?"

-I have already paid for my sin of giving you this cursed power, I defeated that demon, now I can finally rest in peace, can't believe I am going to heaven, thanks to you...I'll love you forever, my little pure shaman, I'm so sorry I left you back then...now please go and save that child, before something bad happens. I'll tell your mother what a fine son she has...Please take care...my shadow, my happiness..._my forbidden love_-

Said this, the spirit vanished with a wide smile on its face and a slight blush for he had finally confessed his love to that boy...after 1000 years.

-Goodbye...Asaha...Mappa Douji...Hao Asakura...-

Once again, water drops made their way down the shaman's face landing on the floor. He really missed his first spirit, and first true friend, maybe if Ohachiyo had confessed his love earlier, it would had been a different story for both of them...who knows?

"OHACHIYO!" screamed Hao, hitting his fist hardly on the ground. "Damn it!" He then stood up and entered the house. It was pitch dark, and the ashes from the last time were still there. He ran through the living room, then made his way upstairs, panting, his heart beating really fast, his soul was afraid, even if he was lacking his heart, his soul was awfully heavy. He finally reached the little boy's room, it was locked from the inside, so he threw the door down with a kick.

After the door fell, he saw the small familiar face, staring right back at him...with wide green eyes...and a serene expression, unlikely to have for a boy his age...

"Lyserg..."

The british boy opened his eyes slowly, missing its shine and forced another smile on his face.

"Marco, thank you for everything, I'm sorry if I harmed your feelings, I really appreciate you, please if you see him...tell him I'm sorry...tell him I love him, and tell him I forgive him from the deepest part of my soul..."

"L...Lyserg? why are you saying such things so suddenly?" said Marco, with his voice shaking, he felt his heart beating faster and the adrenaline in his body rose incredibly, fear taking over his heart and mind.

"Goodbye..." whispered the english, closing his eyes slowly, his body lost its support, he was now lighter, like a puppet.

"Lyserg? Hey Lyserg...that brat will be back soon...don't scare me...Lyserg! Please answer me!" the X-law started shaking the boy, but it was in vain, his furyoku was gone, and now he was starting to disappear, growing more and more transparent...and after a minute, he disappeared into thin air, joining the breeze in the field that ran freely thtough the beautiful flowers. Lyserg was gone.

"NOOOO!" screamed Marco, putting both hands on his face and crying desperately "MY LYSERG!"

Kamakui lowered his face, with a few tears in his big eyes "Too late..."

The time spirits were discussing among themselves "That boy belongs to us now" they said at the same time.

Hao stared, with blood tears rolling down now from his onyx eyes; he reached his right hand out slowly until he reached the still tender, yet pale cheek of the little angel. Lyserg was hanging from the ceiling of his room, with a tight rope around his little neck, swinging slowly side by side, completely lifeless, and his diary on the floor, with some blood words written on it that said "Goodbye cruel world, goodbye mommy, goodbye daddy, goodbye life, goodbye Morphin...goodbye...my ghost friend..._my forbidden love..._

Angsty, wasn't it? But this has not ended! What is going to happen to the strongest now heartless shaman of all? Find out in chapter 14! (bleh...that sounded like a soup opera's "next time on "insert a name here"...)

BTW-Is it me, or is this my longest chapter? XDU hehehe...


	14. The breath of life

Yesh! Finally! The chapter before the ending! It has some paragraphs from Evanescence's song Bring me to life

Shaman King is not mine, if it was...I may have continued the series or given the manga a decent ending T-T --still can't get over it

Hao: I can't believe this is about to end...

Goki: Yeah, it was fun writing this, even if it took me years, literally U

Hao: So finally...I'll be free

Goki: Sorry, but I have started another fic on you! - and a doujinshi too!

Hao: ...

Lyserg: What's going on?

Hao (hugging Lyserg): She is so evil! T-T

Lyserg: Oh, she loves you as I do

Goki: Yeah, Lyserg-chan, will you help me later with the plot?

Lyserg: Yesh!

Hao: Ah! You little traitor! ;-;

**Chapter 14: The breath of life**

The brunette lowered his head and fell on his knees. Everything was over, he had failed once again. He embraced himself and screamed at the top of his lungs, a sharp sound made of pure pain and agony, a sound that made all nature felt sorry for the shaman and all human beings around the place felt goose bumps and ran away, totally scared, not wanting to know what had happened.

The time spirits appeared around him, holding a now throbbing hard, which vanished and made its way into its owner chest. Hao wished he wouldn't have received his heart back, because the first thing it did when entering his body was give him more pain and made itself so damn heavy, the shaman could barely bear with it.

"Lyserg..." he stood up and untied the little boy, carrying in his arms the lifeless white body, which seemed to be staring back at him. Hao placed Lyserg on the small bed and sat next to him, with the sadest look in his eyes, he then closed the little green eyes carefully with his index finger "I am sorry..."

"You failed in your mission and now you do belong to us" stated one spirit.

"You shall be our offering, your furyoku will aid us in our strength and abilities" said another one.

"Wait...let me try once more" whispered the shaman "I can still go back in time, can't I?"

"You have spent a lot of your furyoku, and we have spent a lot of your heart's energy, so you need to rest at least for a week to travel back in time again, but alas, if you do that, you still can't save this boy"

"Why can't I?"

"Because you have already changed his past several times"

"I don't understand..."

"You can time travel whenever you want, however, you can change people's past for a limited amount of time, and Lyerg's time for you to change has run out"

"His past will stay like this"

"It can't be changed anymore"

"So, what are you going to do? Anyway, you belong to us"

Hao's eyes turned again to see the English boy, he felt terrible and much guiltier, but he didn't want it to end there, there had to be something he could do, anything, he would give everything to bring his beloved one to life. There was always a solution, as his younger brother used to say, so he just needed to think and focus.

"I know what to do, just give me some time, I will keep my promise anyway!"

"...Ok" they said, but curiosity made them stay there, they didn't have any clue what the onyx eyed boy could do to save the little boy anymore.

Hao leaned to where the body was and placed his lips softly on the other's ones giving him a kiss, but it wasn't just a simple kiss, he was giving the breath of life to the body, its wounds starting healing and a few moments later, the kid's chest started lowering and raising slowly.

_Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_

"What a clever idea, the breath of life, you gave your own breath of life to revive an empty shell..." said a time spirit, surprised

"...Because his soul isn't there" finished another

Hao rose with difficulty, since he had really few time to continue his plan, since he himself was dying. "I know, I will find his soul, it is still in this world, I need to save him!"

_Wake me up inside _

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I've come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

A crying soul was sitting on the Big Ben, looking at the black sky, he regretted what he had done, because he finally understood he wasn't going to see his parents anymore, he was destined to go to another place...far from heaven...for the sin he had committed.

A black hole appeared in front of him and a figure came out of it, it was a horrible being, with a skull head and bright red eyes, dressed all in black with chains and pieces of flesh, organs and some eyes like ornaments of his clothing. He was holding a scythe with two heads hanging from it, with the most terrified expression someone had ever seen. Its hand had large claws with blood stains on them.

It extended its arm and grabbed the boy by his wrist, burning him, making little Lyserg moan in pain, which made the creature smile.

"What are you waiting for? We have to go now"

"Let me go! I don't want to go with you, monster!"

"You can't go anywhere else! Hahahahaha!"

"Please, no!" pleaded the British, now sobbing, since he knew he couldn't do anything, he was lost forever.

"You there! Leave my little angel alone!" said Hao Asakura, appearing behind Lyserg, who just stared at him in awe.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find me there and lead it back home_

"Hao! You have returned! I feel so happy now!"

"Shaman, you know this soul belongs to me!" said the creature angrily

"And what if he does? I've fooled you three times already! And I will keep reincarnating until there is no other body left, anyway, I may reincarnate in a rock if necessary..."

"Don't fuck around!" screamed the creature charging at Hao, who evaded it. He had confronted shinigamis (spirits of death from the underworld) before, but it seemed this one was one of the "bosses".

"This won't be as easy as I thought" he whispered, he landed next to Lyserg and knelt next to him "Are you all right?"

Lyserg's emerald eyes filled with tears and he hugged the brunette. "I am so sorry! I killed myself!"

"Don't feel guilty, I am sorry too, I was too late...I love you, Lyserg" Hao kissed the boy's cheek, who blushed and forgot all the fear. Hao smiled and created a really strong protection around Lyserg.

"Now be a good boy and stay there, I am not taking any risks on you getting hurt" said Hao winking.

"But what about you!"

"I will be ok, I promise!"

The shinigami charged again on the shaman, but this time he used his scythe quickly, which left Hao with a bleeding left arm.

"Shit..." muttered the brunette "This time I will concentrate, so don't fancy your chances very much, skull-face!"

"Let's see then..." responded the creature, which created a spell, blood daggers started pouring from the sky in no time, Hao managed to evade them, but one of them rose his cheek, leaving a small cut with a trail of blood running out of it.

"Nice one" said Hao rubbing the blood away with his right arm. "Now it's my turn!"

The shaman moved his hands in different positions and whispered some words, making a big, silver pentagram appear in front of him. From each of its five sides, a blast of furyoku emanated, landing on the shinigami, which screamed in pain and fell down.

"You are...Hao Asakura...master of mysticism..." whispered the creature "I will return to haunt you!" said this, the spirit sank in the ground, and the black void vanished.

Hao was panting heavily, he had wasted more furyoku and that was one of the strongest pentagram attacks he had made. The energy barrier surrounding Lyserg disappeared and Hao was tackled by the boy, which hugged him tightly.

"My love! You saved me!" he said joyfully

"Hehehe...yeah, I kicked the grim reaper's ass!" Both boys laughed for a while, until Hao remembered he didn't had much time left. "Oh yes, we have to hurry!" he carried Lyserg's spirit and used his last powers to teleport back to the room.

"This is amazing!" said a time spirit

"The boy did it..." whispered another, staring at the brunette, as he made his way with the boys soul to the body. Hao bent and placed the soul inside the body, which opened its eyes slowly.

"Hao!" the little boy kissed the shaman's lips and hugged him again. "You are my savior!"

Hao smiled, he felt his body lighter than usual, and saw his body was vanishing.

"What's happening, Hao!" said the little boy scared.

"I came from the future, but now my power isn't enough to remain in the past, I believe I'm returning to the future, please take care of yourself, we shall meet in the future my beloved, don't do any foolish things, please! I'm sorry I can't stay any longer..."

Lyserg smiled and said "I will be looking forward to the day when we shall meet again, you better not cheat on me! I will become a strong shaman as you!"

Hao smiled as he finished disappearing, so did the time spirits, following him.

"Wait for me, Hao..." whispered Lyserg, now with a new hope.

Marco was crying, still where Lyserg had disappeared. "My...little boy...I'm so sorry I treated you so bad when you were mine...If only I...I...I'm sorry..."

"Marco? Don't be sorry, you are not a bad person, just a bit impulsive, I think" said Lyserg, who was standing behind him, with his shiny emerald eyes and a wide smile decorating his beautiful face.

Marco jumped from the ground and hugged the shaman

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE ALIVE!" He was so happy, now his tears were joy ones "Thanks god!"

Lyserg hugged Marco back, he was also happy on seeing the blonde X-law. "He did it Marco. He saved me!"

"That bastard...that brat indeed did it..." answered Marco, still holding Lyserg.

Kamakui was surprised and happy at the same time "Hao Asakura...you did it, my friend..."

A silver light appeared in front of them, Hao's figure materialized and behind him the spirits of time.

The spirit of fire appeared in spirit ball mode, he had missed his master and was happy he returned. It rubbed itself against the long haired boy's cheek.

"Hahaha I missed you too!" said Hao happily to see his spirit, then he turned to see Lyserg Diethel, who walked slowly towards him, wearing a gentle smile.

"Hello, my ghost friend"

"Hey" answered Hao smiling.

Lyserg threw himself at Hao, who caught him and lifted him, making again the twister love scene which concluded with a deep kiss.

"I knew you were going to do it!" whispered Lyserg, hugging him tighter, Hao petted his soft green hair "I wasn't going to abandon you, my love"

"Hao, what did you do?" said Kamakui worriedly, staring at Hao "your life..."

Hao lowered his face and smiled "I did what it was necessary, Kamakui. I met Ohachiyo, I missed him a lot, do you remember? The spirit I talked to you about? He finally found eternal rest...so he is ok now...I have no regrets... "

Lyserg felt Hao lighter than usual, he separated from the brunette now with a scared look in his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I gave you my life, Lyserg, since you are the most important thing for me...more important than vanishing filthy humans, more important than obtaining the great spirits...more important than becoming Shaman king..."

Those were the sweetest words Hao Asakura could have ever said, Lyserg started crying softly, he felt so happy to hear those words, coming from Hao Asakura, but so sad his love wasn't going to be around.

"W-why, Hao? I don't want to be without you!"

"Because I want you to live, Lyserg Diethel, because I stopped feeling empty thanks to you, because you showed me love..." Hao kissed Lyserg's forehead gently, who just sobbed soflty.

Then, one of the time spirits approached boths shamans, with apparently interesting news for them...probably for good or probably for bad...

TADA! FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT! -

PS- FRIGGIN JETIX! I HATE YOU! ;-; PUT SHAMAN KING BACK ON TV!

-Yeah, Mexican Jetix hates me...-

PS2- HIROYUKI TAKEI SAMA PLEASE END THE MANGA DECENTLY T-T

-will never get over it...-

PS3- ...OR CONTINUE THE ANIME ;-; -with Hao on the show if not...it will mean nothing for me Y-Y-


	15. Finale

The final chapter FINALLY! Hope you enjoyed this story, and hope you don't hate me for this chapter, personally I liked it, let's see if you do!

**Finale**

"Hao Asakura, you had showed us the value of your heart"

"And of your soul, so we won't take your body nor your heart away, however, we can't return the breath of life you gave to Lyserg"

"But you will not die, but you will not live for the next 500 years..."

"You will sleep"

Hao smiled "Thank you...for letting me keep my heart, which isn't really mine, it belongs to Lyserg now..."

"Wait!" interrupted Lyserg "Please, let me be by Hao's side, I want to sleep with him, if its possible, I beg of you!"

"But Lyserg! You have to live on"

"I don't want to live without you, Hao!"

"Very well, we will grant you that wish, now sleep, master of time"

The time spirits vowed at Hao, this meant Hao was wise enough now to control time itself, and as a gift, they were going to grant Lyserg's wish.

Marco and Kamakui watched as a golden light engulfed both boys and finally they were asleep, embracing each other.

Tornenora appeared and carried the boys "I will take care of them, if I'm allowed"

"All right" the time spirits disappeared in a silver breeze which vanished in air.

"Seems the X-laws institution...has lost its goal now" said Marco, a bit sad. Kamakui turned to see the Spirit of Fire and smiled "You should sleep too, your master is going to take quite a while in waking up again" The Spirit of Fire nodded, he was happy Hao's soul was calm now, and he would wait for his master. He entered Hao's chest, sleeping inside Hao's heart, until next time.

What happened to Hao's crew? Well, they founded a casino called Spirit Casino and made themselves rich, the X-laws separated and followed each one their own path, having a happy life. Marco dated Meenee, and three years later they married. Yoh became Shaman King, that was a reason why everybody lead a calm and easy life, Anna was still Anna, everybody wondered what had become of Lyserg and Hao Asakura, who seemed to have vanished in thin air. When they asked Marco he would just smile, shrug and say "If only you knew...life is so unexpected...the things that are impossible turn possible" but anybody would make him say anything more (he just enjoyed everybody's confusion he decided not to say a word and keep everything a secret).

As for Ohachiyo, he was living in heaven happily with Asano Ha, both proud of Hao, and as for our lava imp and forest king, Kamakui and Tornenora, they fell for each other, and took care of the sleeping shamans, which rested in a shrine built specially for them.

Everything was calm and happy during Yoh's kingdom (well, even if Anna was the real leader). Time passed by, year after year...everything calm.

**500 years later...**

He opened his dark beautiful eyes slowly, blinked, and sat slowly. He saw they were on an altar, with many flowers surrounding them. He shoved a long strand of chocolate hair off his face. Then, Hao Asakura turned to find his cute angel, still sleeping next to him, still holding his hand tightly. A gentle smile appeared on the brunette's face and he kissed Lyserg's forehead, making him to open his eyes and yawn innocently.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" greeted Hao warmly

Lyserg finished yawning and rubbed his eye gently, he then turned to see his beloved one and smiled "Hey"

"Has it been 500 years already?" asked Lyserg curiously, "and where are we?"

"It seems we are at Tornenora's forest, I can feel it"

"Yes, you are right" Lyserg smiled and cuddled next to his beloved one "Nee, Hao-chan...Back then I've always wanted to wake up next to you, and see together how the town came to life..."

Hao passed his arm behind Lyserg and brought him closer "This is better...we will wake up together and see this beautiful flowers as much as we want to, my Lyserg"

"As much as we want to" repeated Lyserg happily, now pressing his lips gently with his lover's.

"Welcome back from Sleepy World!" greeted Tornenora, holding Kamakui's hand "You haven't changed a bit, boys!"

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again, thanks for taking us in!" greeted back the onyx eyed boy.

The spirit of fire came out from Hao and rubbed happily against his chest, Hao hugged him back. "I'm so happy you waited for me all this time! My little one!"

"We are such a big family, aren't we?" said Kamakui smiling "Oh, by the way, your brother's time as shaman king will finish soon, so you can claim the throne, you've grown stronger, Hao"

The brunette turned to see Lyserg and smiled "I've found my throne already"

--The End—


End file.
